hin und wieder zurück und was danach geschah
by katha-das-kaetzchen
Summary: lilyan hatte während des ringkriegs einen ganz besonderen auftrag von galadriel erhalten. eigentlich hatte sie gedacht,dass nun wo der ring zerstört ist alles wieder in ordnung ist, doch da holt sie die vergangenheit wieder ein. paring legolaslilyan
1. Chapter 1

**HIN UND WIEDER ZURÜCK**

**UND WAS DANACH GESCHAH**

**Kapitel 1**

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen in Düsterwald, die Sonne strahlte und die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich ihre Lieder.

Es war der Morgen danach; der Morgen nach ihrem großen Tag, ihrer Hochzeit und sie glaubte sich noch nie so glücklich gefühlt zu haben an seiner Seite zu erwachen als in diesem Moment.

Langsam befreite sie sich aus seiner innigen Umarmung, immer darauf bedacht ihn nicht zu wecken. Doch was sie nicht wusste; er war schon seit einiger Zeit wach. Hätte sie ihm nur einmal tiefer in die Augen geblickt hätte sie gesehen dass der Schleier, der die Augen eines Elben trug wenn er schlief, verschwunden war und er sie sogar heimlich beobachtete.

Doch so achtete sie nicht auf ihren angeblich schlafenden Geliebten und wollte aufstehen um ins Bad zu gehen und sich frisch zu machen. Sie saß schon auf der Bettkante als sich plötzlich zwei starke Arme um ihre Taille schlangen.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte er neckisch, befreite ihren Nacken von den nachtschwarzen, langen Haaren und küsste sie dort zärtlich.

„Legolas!", kam es erschrocken zurück, doch als sie seine warmen Lippen auf ihrem Nacken spürte wurde ihre stimme ruhiger, „Ich dachte du schläfst noch."

„Falsch gedacht.", kam es keck zurück. Da drehte sie sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Guten morgen", flüsterte sie nah an seinem Ohr, was ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Ein Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit als sie die erwünschte Reaktion von ihm erhielt.

Immer noch an seinem Ohr hauchte sie: „Ich liebe dich, Legolas!" Er sah tief in ihre grün-blauen Augen und antwortete sogleich: „Ich liebe dich auch, Lilyan!" Er zog sie noch ein Stück zu sich heran und küsste sie innig.

Nach einer Weile wagte Lilyan wieder zu reden: „Legolas!"

„Hmmmm...", nuschelte er an ihrem Hals. „Was hältst du von einem Frühstück?" Leicht biss er ihr in die Schulter. „Nun du stillst meinen Hunger voll und ganz", grinste er sie an.

„Tz, und wie soll ich meinen Hunger bitte stillen?"

Sie sah an ihm hinab, und als sie an einer gewissen Stelle hängen blieb meinte Legolas schnell: „Schon gut, schon gut ich bring dir was."

Lilyan konnte sich ein Kichern nicht unterdrücken als sie sich zurück in die Kissen kuschelte während ihr Mann nun aufstand, sich schnell etwas anzog und in die Küche verschwand um nur Augenblicke später mit einem Tablett voller Leckereien zurückzukehren.

Als er sich dann zu ihr ins Bett gesellte wollte sie sich schon eine der Erdbeeren klauen als er ihr ermahnend auf die Finger schlug. Lilyan sah ihn beleidigt an, doch als er sie dann selbst in die Hand nahm und sie zu ihrem Mund führte lächelte sie ihn wieder an und machte ihren Mund weit auf damit er die Erdbeere hineinschieben konnte.

Und so fütterte er sie noch eine ganze Weile bis sie satt war. Dann nahm sie dass Tablett von seinem Schoss und nahm nun selbst darauf platz. „Und du bist sicher dass du keinen Hunger hast?", hakte sie noch mal nach. „Nun ja..." Und bevor sie sich versah hatte er sich mit ihr gedreht und er küsste sie gierig. „Ein wenig hungrig bin ich schon noch." Damit wand er sich ihrem Dekolteé zu...

Lilyan und Legolas waren gerade auf dem Weg in den Festsaal zu ihren Ehrengästen um zu Mittag zu essen als sie hinter sich einen dieser Ehrengäste grölen hörten: „Auch schon ausgeschlafen..."

Sie drehten sich rum und sahen Gimli den Gang entlang kommen. „Gimli, guten Morgen." sagte Lilyan schnell bevor Legolas irgendeine bissige Antwort einfiel.

„Guten Morgen, Gimli.", beeilte sich dann auch er zu sagen.

Zurück kam ein gebrummeltes "Guten Morgen", hatte er doch insgeheim gehofft Legolas wenigstens ein bisschen aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Lasst uns gehen die andern warten sicher schon," meinte dieser, griff wieder nach Lilyans Hand und als sie im Festsaal angekommen waren, waren wirklich schon alle an ihren Plätzen.

Sogar Aragorn und Arwen waren aus Minas Tirith gekommen. ‚Das ist doch selbstverständlich', hatte Arwen gesagt ‚Ich kann doch die Hochzeit meiner Schwester nicht verpassen!'

Jetzt saßen sie neben den Hobbits am Tisch und lächelten das frisch vermählte Paar an. Am Kopfende des großen Tisches saß Thranduil und Legolas' kleiner Bruder Thalion, auch sie lächelten selig.

Nun setzten sich auch Legolas, Lilyan und Gimli.

Nachdem das Essen aufgetischt wurde begannen rege Gespräche. Aragorn, Thranduil und Thalion unterhielten sich über die Zukunft Mittelerdes, Arwen und Lilyan schwelgten in Erinnerungen von Bruchtal und Legolas und Gimli redeten über die "Alten Zeiten" als Merry laut fragte: „Und wo werdet ihr eure Flitterwochen verbringen?" „Kommt doch ins Auenland.", setzte Pippin noch hinzu. Legolas lächelte und antwortete: „Tut uns leid Pippin, aber wir haben schon beschlossen nach Ithilien zu gehen." „Ithilien," meldete sich nun auch Arwen zu Wort, „Dann können wir euch ja noch ein Stück begleiten." „Ja, warum nicht," meinte Lilyan und schaute fragend zu Legolas der ihr nickend zustimmte.

Nach dem Essen ging Lilyan mit Arwen in den Gärten spazieren da Legolas und Aragorn ihre Rückreise besprechen wollten, als Lilyan plötzlich strauchelte und in die Knie ging. Arwen setze sich sofort neben sie und fragte besorgt: „Lilyan ist alles in Ordnung? Was ist los?" „Nichts, nichts... es war nur... mein Bauch... er tat plötzlich so weh."

„Dein Bauch tat plötzlich weh!" Arwen zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah sie abwartend an. „Was? Was ist? Warum schaust du mich so an?" Lilyan war sichtlich irritiert als Arwen sie dann auch noch schief angrinste. „Jetzt sag schon was los ist!", drängte sie nun. „Lilyan, jetzt stell dich doch nicht dümmer an als du bist." Also langsam wurde es Lilyan zu bunt, sie stand auf und auch Arwen erhob sich wieder. „Arwen..", zischte sie böse und wollte nun endlich eine Erklärung von ihr als sie leise Schritte und gedämpfte Stimmen hinter sich vernahm. Sie drehte sich schnell um und sah Aragorn und Legolas, die wohl noch in ihren Besprechungen vertieft waren, denn sie diskutierten laut und hatten ihre Frauen noch gar nicht bemerkt.

Da weiteten sich Lilyans Augen plötzlich vor Schreck und sie legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Sie konnte es spüren! Das neue Leben in ihr!

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", flüsterte Arwen noch kurz an ihrem Ohr bevor sie an ihr vorbeilief und zu Aragorn eilte.

Lilyan stand noch immer ein wenig geschockt da und nahm ihre Umwelt noch gar nicht so richtig war. Doch als Legolas ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn tupfte schreckte sie auf. Legolas sah sie überrascht an. Hatte er doch nicht mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet. „Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er, wie es Arwen eben auch getan hatte. Lilyan bekam Panik. Sie konnte es ihm doch jetzt nicht sagen. Nicht so! Nicht irgendwo auf einem Pfad im Gärten und auch nicht in Gesellschaft. Ihr blick wanderte zu Aragorn und Arwen die sich wenige Meter hinter ihnen in den Armen lagen.

„Ja. Es ist alles wunderbar", erwiderte sie deswegen schnell und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Haben du und Aragorn alles geklärt?", setzte sie noch hinzu um ein wenig vom Thema abzulenken. Er sah sie immer noch etwas argwöhnisch an doch antwortete ruhig: „Ja, es ist alles geklärt. Wir werden in einer Woche aufbrechen. Wenn das in Ordnung für dich ist." Er lächelte sie an und sie küsste ihn nur wieder um ihm ihr Einverständnis zu geben.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Es war nur noch ein Tag bis zu ihrer Abreise und Lilyan hatte es Legolas immer noch nicht gesagt. Sie war gerade wieder mit Arwen in den Gärten spazieren als diese meinte: „Du kannst es ihm nicht ewig verheimlichen, Lilyan. Du musst es ihm sagen! Er hat ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren." „Ja, das weiß ich ja auch aber... der richtige Zeitpunkt ist eben noch nicht gekommen" Arwen seufzte leise, sie kannte dieses Problem nur zu gut. Als sie mit Eldarion schwanger gewesen war wollte sie auch auf einen perfekten Augenblick warten bis sie es ihm sagte. Am Ende hatte er es dann selbst herausgefunden. Das sagte sie ihr natürlich nicht; wollte sie nicht entmutigen. Und wer weiß vielleicht würde bei ihr ja noch der perfekte Moment kommen...

Es dämmerte schon langsam als Arwen sich von Lilyan verabschiedete und ins Bett ging. Diese wollte aber lieber noch etwas spazieren gehen und so wanderte sie noch ein bisschen in den Gärten umher bis auch sie die Müdigkeit packte und sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Gemächern machte wo Legolas schon auf sie wartete.

„Wo warst du denn den ganzen Tag?", fragte er ein wenig besorgt, „Ich habe dich gesucht." „Oh...das tut mir leid. Ich war mit Arwen spazieren." „Aber ich habe sie schon vor einiger Zeit auf den Gängen zu ihren Gemächern gesehen.", er sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ja, sie ist schon etwas früher gegangen. Ich wollte noch ein bisschen allein sein.", sie sah ihn unschuldig an und drückte ihm ein Kuss auf die Lippen. „Aber jetzt bin ich ja da", flüsterte sie leise und schmiegte sich an ihn. Legolas legte sofort seine Arme um sie und flüsterte ebenso leise: „Das wurde auch Zeit!"

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte reges Treiben im Palast. Es mussten noch die letzten Kleinigkeiten für die Reise vorbereitet werden und auch andere hohe Gäste wurden verabschiedet.

Als Lilyan aufgewacht war musste Legolas schon lange aufgestanden sein. Doch er hatte ihr eine kleine Nachricht hinterlassen dass sie zu den Ställen kommen sollte wenn sie aufwache.

Und genau dorthin war sie nun unterwegs. Sie trug wieder ihre alte Waldläuferausrüstung. Das engansitzende Korsett, die kurze Hose mit dem Überrock und die kniehohen Stiefel. Der Mantel der ihr Aragorn vor langer Zeit einmal geschenkt hatte durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen. Eigentlich wollte sie auch ihre Waffen anlegen doch sie hatte sie nirgends finden können. Sie musste wohl Legolas fragen wo er sie hin hatte.

Sie trat gerade in den Stall als auch schon das fröhliche wiehern ihrer pechschwarzen Stute daw zu hören war.

Sie ging schnell zu ihr an die Box und streichelte ihre Nüstern. Dann bürstete sie mit kräftigen Bewegungen ihre Flanken und legte ihr Zaumzeug sowie einen Sattel an. Das Pferd sträubte sich als Lilyan mit selbigen ankam. „Tut mir leid, meine Süße aber wir haben Gepäck das wir verstauen müssen." Und während sie damit beschäftigt war brachte ein Stallbursche ihr auch schon ihre Sachen und wollte daw beladen als ihn Lilyan zurück hielt. „Danke, aber das mache ich selbst." Der junge Elb sah sie irritiert an doch als er den strengen Blick seines Prinzen sah der hinter ihr aufgetaucht war verbeugte er sich sofort tief und verschwand wieder. „Wie ich sehe bist du schon beinahe fertig", sagte er nun laut und Lilyan antwortete ihm ohne sich umzudrehen: „Ja, beinahe." Dann drehte sie sich zu ihm um und fragte: „ Legolas, ich habe vorhin mein Schwert gesucht. Ich konnte es nicht finden. Und die zwei Dolche waren auch nicht aufzutreiben. Hast du sie irgendwo gesehen?" Legolas lächelte leicht als er ihr antwortet: „Ich nehme an sie sind noch beim Schmied, wo du sie Anfang der Woche hingebracht hast." Lilyan lief rot an und hätte sich am liebsten vor den Kopf geschlagen. „Natürlich, das hatte ich ganz vergessen." Sagte sie mit immer noch leicht roten Wangen, „Ich werde sie gleich holen gehen." „Nicht nötig melamin, ich habe bereits einen Boten geschickt."(Liebes) „Du denkst auch an alles", sie lachte ihn fröhlich an bevor sie näher zu ihm trat und ihn zärtlich küsste.

Nun da sie verheiratet waren konnten sie auch endlich in der Öffentlichkeit ein paar Zärtlichkeiten austauschen.

„Was ist mit Aragorn und Arwen? Sind sie schon fertig?", fragte sie während sie daw fertig belud. „Ja ich denke schon, ich habe sie vor einiger Zeit aus dem Stall gehen sehn. Sie wollten glaube ich noch einmal in die Gärten", sagte er und trat hinter sie, „Sie wollten noch etwas ungestört sein," flüsterte er dann nah an ihrem Ohr und es bildete sich eine leichte Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen.

Sie zog schnell die letzte Schnalle fest und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Wir müssen uns noch von deinem Vater und deinem Bruder verabschieden, Legolas", meinte sie dann.

Die Hobbits und Gimli waren schon im laufe der letzten Woche gegangen und auch die meisten anderen Gäste waren bereits aufgebrochen.

Legolas seufze leise.„Ja, komm lass uns gleich gehen!" Er nahm sie bei der Hand und sie gingen wieder in den Palast um die beiden Elben zu suchen. Sie brauchten nicht lang da fanden sie sie auch schon. Sie waren in Thranduils Arbeitszimmer. Als sie das Paar bemerkten standen sie sofort auf und gingen ihnen entgegen.

Lilyan wollte schon zu einer Verbeugung ansetzen als der Druck auf ihre Hand in der von Legolas stärker wurde und sofort fiel ihr wieder ein dass sie das, da sie nun seine Frau war, gar nicht mehr musste. Und so blieb sie gerade stehen und wartete mit Legolas bis die beiden bei ihnen standen. „So, ihr wollt also schon los", kam es von Thalion. „Schon ist gut. Es ist spät, eigentlich wollten wir schon weg sein aber heute morgen ist mal wieder jemand nicht aus dem Bett gekommen." Legolas warf ihr einen gespielt strengen Blick zu den sie gekonnt ignorierte.

„Nun, dann lasst euch nicht weiter aufhalten", meldete sich nun auch Thranduil zu Wort. Er klopfte Legolas zum Abschied noch auf die Schulter und gab Lilyan einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Auch Thalion klopfte Legolas auf die Schulter nahm jenen aber noch in den Arm. Dann wand er sich an Lilyan. Auch sie umarmte er herzlich, waren sich die beiden in letzter Zeit doch sehr nahe gekommen und zu engen Freunden geworden. An ihrem Ohr flüsterte er noch leise: „Und pass mir gut auf ihn auf!" Doch natürlich hatte Legolas jedes Wort verstanden und schlug seinem kleinen Bruder kräftig gegen den Arm. Dieser gab ein lautes "Au" von sich und spielte den schwer verletzten.

„Na los lass uns gehen", wand sich Legolas an Lilyan. Diese nickte und nachdem sie noch einmal kurz Thalion umarmt und ihm seinen schmerzende Arm gerieben hatte machten sich beide wieder auf den Weg zurück in den Stall.

Dort warteten auch schon Aragorn, Arwen und deren Hofstaat auf sie. Als Lilyan zu daws Box ging sah sie dass ihre Waffen gegen die Tür lehnten. Schnell hob sie sie auf, schnallte sich den Gürtel mit ihrem Schwert um und steckte die zwei Dolche in ihre Stiefel.

Zufrieden blickte sie an sich hinunter. Da war sie wieder, die Lilyan die sie in den letzten Wochen und Monaten während der vielen Festlichkeiten so sehr hatte vernachlässigen müssen.

Und auch Legolas schien dies aufgefallen zu sein denn er raunte leise an ihrem Ohr: „ Na, fühlst du dich wieder wohl meine kleine Kriegerprinzessin." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und strahlte über beide Ohren. „Oh ja!" Damit verschwand sie in der Box holte daw heraus und brachte sie nach draußen wo die anderen schon warteten.

Da kam ihr auch schon Arwen entgegen die leise fragte: „Und...hast du es ihm...schon gesagt" Bei diesen Worten krampfte sich ihr Magen unwillkürlich zusammen und sie presste schnell ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Nein...ich habe beschlossen es ihm in Ithilien zu sagen." Etwas beruhigt da sie ihr wenigstens einen etwas genaueren Zeitpunkt gesagt hatte ging Arwen wieder nach vorn zu Aragorn welcher ihr aufs Pferd half. Lilyan hielt sich immer noch den Bauch als Legolas auf Arod neben sie ritt. „Kann's los gehen?" Sie blickte zu ihm auf und nickte. Dann schwang sie sich in den Sattel und ritt mit Legolas an die Spitze des Zugs.

Der Weg durch Düsterwald verlief recht ereignislos. Doch alle bestaunten wie schön der Wald doch wieder geworden war nach dem Krieg.

Und wirklich er war nicht mehr so dunkel wie früher. Er war offener und selbst das grün der Bäume schien freundlicher. Auch hausten hier keine der dunklen Wesen mehr die früher einmal den Düsterwald ihr Zuhause genannt hatten. Doch Lilyan war er trotzdem zu groß, war sie doch in dem, im Gegensatz zum Düsterwald, recht kleinen Bruchtal aufgewachsen und tief im Innern machte er ihr noch immer Angst. Sie wusste nicht warum doch sie hatte immer dieses komische Gefühl im Magen. Doch das wollte sie vergessen; nun da der Düsterwald ja ihr Zuhause sein sollte.

Schon nach einer Woche hatten sie den Wald hinter sich gelassen und ritten nun an den Ufern des Anduin entlang weiter Richtung Gondor.

Als sie dann endlich ihr Ziel, Ithilien, erreicht hatten trennte sich die Gruppe und Legolas und Lilyan machten sich auf die Suche nach einem gemütlichen Gasthaus in dem sie die Nacht verbringen konnten.

Sie brauchten nicht lang da hatten sie auch schon etwas passendes gefunden. Es war nicht groß und etwas abgeschieden in einem kleinen Dorf. Genau das richtige wenn man ein bisschen ungestört sein wollte.

Sie brachten die Pferde in den Stall und gingen in das Gasthaus. Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke und es dauerte nicht lang da kam auch schon ein junges Mädchen um sie zu bedienen.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten ging Legolas an die Theke um nach Zimmern zu fragen und sie hatten Glück es gab noch ein freies Zimmer. Das junge Mädchen welches sie vorhin auch bedient hatte führte sie dorthin. Sie öffnete die Tür und ließ die beiden Elben eintreten. „Eine angenehme Nacht", wünschte sie noch bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zuzog.

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen hatte Legolas Lilyan auch schon in einer innigen Umarmung gefangen und küsste sie fordernd. Sie erwiderte den Kuss heftig und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Seine Hände strichen sacht über ihre Schenkel als er sie plötzlich hochhob und auf dem nahegelegenen Tisch wieder absetzte. Lilyan spreizte die Beine ein wenig dass er sich dazwischen stellen konnte und er nahm diese Einladung ohne zu zögern an. Nach einem weitern heftigen Kuss wand er sich ihrem Hals zu und sie drehte ihren Kopf gehorsam beiseite um ihm noch mehr Spielraum zu bieten.

Ihre Mäntel und Schuhe hatten sie schon vorhin abgelegt und so machte sie sich nun an seinem Hemd zu schaffen. Mit geschickten Finger öffnete sie die filigranen Verschlüsse und ließ das überflüssige Stück Stoff neben sich auf den Boden gleiten.

Dann strich sie langsam seinen Rücken entlang und als er sie wild in die Schulter biss quittierte sie dies mit einem langen Striemen auf seinem Rücken.

Er stöhnte laut auf als sie mit ihren Fingernägeln seinen Rücken hinunterfuhr und sie wusste das er nun unberechenbar wurde.

Dies sollte sich auch gleich bestätigen als er sie hochhob und zum Bett trug. Dort legte er sie in die Kissen und kniete auch sogleich über ihr. Dann riss er mit einem Ruck ihr Korsett auf, zog ihre Hose über ihre Hüften und schmiss die Sachen geradewegs zu seinem Hemd.

Sofort beugte er sich wieder zu ihr herunter und widmete sich gleich ihrem Dekolteé um dann zu den Brüsten überzugehen. Sie keuchte leise als er in ihre Brustwarze biss und stieß mit ihren Hüften gegen seine.

Sie hielt es jetzt schon kaum mehr aus und doch wusste sie dass Legolas sie noch eine Weile quälen würde, allein schon für die langen, roten Kratzer die jetzt seinen Rücken zierten.

Und wieder sollten sich ihre Vermutungen bestätigen als er langsam an ihr hinunterglitt und seine Aufmerksamkeit nun ihrem Bauchnabel galt.

Langsam tauchte seine heiße Zunge hinein, umrundete ihn und koste die weiche Haut darum.

Sie krallte ihre Hände schon beinahe Schmerzhaft in seine Haare doch er ließ sich davon nicht beirren und machte weiter. Nach einer Weile, ihr kam es vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit beugte er sich wieder über sie und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie dachte sie hätte es überstanden und flüsterte heißer: „Telio... lheitho nin." (Komm... erlöse mich)

Doch er grinste sie nur teuflisch an und dann spürte sie plötzlich seine Hand in ihrem Schoss und sie stöhnte erschrocken als sich einer seiner Finger selbstständig machte und in sie eindrang. „Legolas...", seufzte sie leise. „Wie bitte?", kam es leise an ihrem Ohr zurück.

„Legolas...", sie wurde lauter als er sich in ihr bewegte.

„Legolas... bitte ..." Ihre Stimme hatte nun einen schon fast flehenden Unterton angenommen als er sich endlich aus ihr zurückzog, sich seine Hose auszog und sie zu den restlichen Sachen warf.

Als er wieder über ihr lag drängte sie sich sofort an ihn und überschüttete ihn mit Küssen. Dann erlöste er sie endlich von ihren Qualen und drang langsam in sie ein. Er nahm sie schnell und mit harten Stößen und mit jedem Mal drang er tiefer in sie ein bis sie beide ihren Höhepunkt erlebten und er entkräftet auf sie nieder sank.

Sie empfing ihn mit einer innigen Umarmung doch als sie ihre Arme auf seinen Rücken legte atmete er zischend ein und sofort nahm sie die Hände wieder weg und krabbelte unter ihm hervor um sich seinen Rücken genauer anzusehen.

Ihr stockte der Atem als sie sah was sie angerichtet hatte. Links und Rechts zogen sich vier lange, rote Striemen seinen Rücken hinunter und als sie zart darüber strich spürte sie wie er sich verspannte also ließ sie schnell davon ab.

Auf einmal tat es ihr so unendlich leid; sie küsste ihn zart zwischen die Schulterblätter und bahnte sich streichelnd und küssend einen Weg seine Wirbelsäule hinab.

Dann drehte er sich plötzlich auf die Seite und nahm sie in den Arm. Er schlang ein Bein um sie und seine Hände, auf ihrem Rücken ruhend, drückten sie noch näher an ihn.

Um ihm keine unnötigen Schmerzen zu bereiten schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals, immer darauf bedacht seine Wunden nicht zu berühren.

Doch Lilyan konnte ihm in diesem Moment nicht Nahe genug sein und sie drückte sich noch enger an ihn.

Sie knabberte schon leicht an seinem Ohrläppchen und ihr Becken stieß gegen das seine als er sie noch ein Stück näher an sich zog um ihr den Spielraum zu nehmen. „Nicht Lilyan, wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen. Ich will dir etwas zeigen." Doch sie hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr richtig zu, verging vor Wonne von ihm und küsste leicht sein Außenohr als sie leise und stockend sprach: „Legolas, ae iest lîn... Aniron cen…. Si! " (Legolas, bitte...Ich begehre dich... Jetzt!)

Auf Legolas Lippen schlich sich ein Lächeln. Es kam nicht sehr oft vor dass sie ihn so umwarb, meist war er es der versuchte mit Worten in ihre Gunst zu treten. Und so genoss er es doppelt und dreifach wenn sie es tat.

Sie wand sich bereits unter ihm, wollte sich aus seiner Umarmung lösen und sich einfach nehmen wonach es sie verlangte doch Legolas drückte sie unbarmherzig an sich und wartete bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

Dann wurde seine Umarmung wieder lockerer, doch das war genau das was Lilyan wollte. Sie verlagerte unbemerkt ihr Gewicht ein bisschen und drehte sich mit ihm sodass sie auf ihm zu sitzen kam. Dann beugte sie sich wieder zu ihm herunter und verwöhnte seine Ohren. Immer wieder flüsterte sie leise: „Milin cen, melethron... Milin cen." (Ich liebe dich, Geliebter. Ich liebe dich)

Nach einer Weile setzte er sich auf und Lilyan saß nun auf seinem Schoss. Doch es gefiel ihr gar nicht schon jetzt die Oberhand zu verlieren und sie sträubte sich als er sie in die Kissen drücken wollte. Da flüsterte er leise: „Vertrau mir." Und mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er sie hinunter.

Sie schlang sofort ihre Beine um seine Hüften als er in sie eindrang um ihn noch intensiver zu spüren.

Und er hatte Recht, so spürte sie ihn so viel deutlich in sich als wenn sie geführt hätte.

Doch sie konnte einfach nicht genug von ihm bekommen, kam ihm immer wieder entgegen und Legolas glaubte diese Schnelligkeit nicht mehr lange auszuhalten als er ihren Höhepunkt in allen Fasen mitbekam.

Jeder einzelne Muskel um ihn spannte sich an und er glaubte dies nicht zu überleben da sie nun noch enger war, noch heißer und so klammerte er sich an ihren Schultern fest um seinen eigenen Höhepunkt zu überleben.

Sie zog ihn langsam zu sich hinunter und kam ihm noch ein letztes mal entgegen bevor er sich in ihr ergoss und sich zurückzog.

Keuchend und schwer atmend lagen die beiden nebeneinander und schauten mit gläsernen Blicken an die Decke.

Nach einer Weile, nachdem sie das Gefühl hatte sich wieder bewegen zu können und sich ihre Atmung beruhigt hatte, drehte sie sich zu ihm auf die Seite und sah ihn still an bis auch er sich zu ihr drehte und sie wieder in die Arme schloss.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte blinzelte Lilyan einem Kissen entgegen. Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf und stütze sich auf die Ellenbogen. Sie hatte sein Kissen umarmt! Sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah sich um. Er war nirgends zu sehen. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war noch nicht einmal aufgegangen. Erschöpft ließ sie sich wieder in die Kissen fallen. Wo war er nur schon wieder?

Sie seufzte leise und überlegte ob sie wohl aufstehen sollte als sie einen leichten Luftzug verspürte und im selben Moment seinen wohligen Geruch wahrnahm. Sie drehte sich um und richtete sich wieder auf. Dabei rutschte das dünne Lacken von ihrem Oberkörper und entblößte ihre seidige Haut.

Legolas, der mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften vor ihr stand zog die Auenbrauen hoch und sah sie eindringlich an. Sie zog schnell wieder die Decke um sich und stand auf. Seine Haare waren noch leicht feucht. Er musste ein Bad genommen haben.

„Mae aur, melamin"(Guten Morgen, Liebes), er überwand das kurze Stück zu ihr und tupfte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Das Wasser ist noch warm wenn du auch ein Bad nehmen möchtest."

Das ließ sie sich nicht zweimal sagen und verschwand durch die kleine Seitentür; die sie bis jetzt gar nicht bemerkt hatte, aus der Legolas gekommen war und stieg gleich in den mit warmem Wasser gefüllten Zuber der mitten im Raum stand.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Bad wickelte sie sich ein Handtuch um und ging wieder in das Schlafzimmer. Dort wand sie sich direkt an den Wäschehaufen neben dem Tisch um sich anzuziehen. Ihre Hose und ihre Unterkleider waren noch intakt, was man von ihrem Oberteil nicht mehr behaupten konnte. Es hatte Legolas grober Gewalt gestern nicht standhalten können und die Schnürung vorn war zerrissen.

Sie drehte sich zu Legolas um, der gerade seine Haare flocht. „Du hättest wenigstens fragen können ob ich noch ein anderes habe!", warf sie ihm vor. Doch er drehte ihr nur provokativ seinen geschundenen Rücken zu, was sie wieder leicht erröten lies.

Sie murmelte noch etwas von 'verdient' und 'meine Schulter sieht auch nicht besser aus' und kramte dann ein neues Korsett aus ihrem Beutel.

Als sich beide vollständig angezogen hatten schaute Legolas abschätzend aus dem Fenster. Es war noch leicht dunkel und würde wohl noch ein bisschen dauern bis die Sonne aufging.

„Komm mit," er nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie zur Tür raus. „Ich will dir doch noch was zeigen." Sie lief hinter ihm her und erst als sie in den Stall kamen und schon dabei waren ihre Pferde zu satteln erinnerte sie sich. Gestern Nacht... da hatte er doch so etwas gesagt...

„Was willst du mir denn zeigen?", fragte sie und man konnte die Neugierde aus ihrer Stimme heraushören.

„Nad ú-athirnen" (Überraschung), erwiderte er nur.

Und so folgte sie ihm stumm als er aus dem Stall ging und dann den Weg zurückritt den sie gekommen waren.

Auf einer kleinen Anhöhe machte er Halt und stieg ab.

„Und nun?", kam es ungläubig von Lilyan als sie auch abstieg. Sie wusste nicht was er ihr hier zeigen wollte. Doch dann drehte er sie wortlos um.

Nun konnte über sie über die gesamte Ebene von Süd Ithilien blicken.

Vor ihr in der Ferne sah sie das Gebirge, Durthang; hinter welchem sich gerade die Sonne erhob und seine weißen Spitzen rot leuchten ließ.

Es war ein wunderschöner Anblick. Und als Legolas dann noch zärtlich die Arme um sie schlang war er perfekt.

Und genau das schoss Lilyan dann in den Kopf. Es war der perfekter Moment. Der perfekte Moment um es ihm zu sagen.

Also drehte sie sich kurzerhand zu ihm um und sah ihm lang in die Augen. Er erwiderte ihren Blick ruhig und nach einer Weile, nachdem sie sich die passenden Worte zurechtgelegt hatte sagte sie leise: „Legolas, boe enni le 'gobeded..."(Ich muss dir etwas sagen) Als er nichts entgegnete sprach sie weiter: „Ich... ich bin...", stotterte sie und wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen wollte. Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Du bist...?" Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und sagte dann ruhig: „Ich bin schwanger!"

Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte und sie glaubte schon Tränen in ihren Augen zu spüren als er sich endlich regte. Er sah sie liebevoll an und dann übermannten auch ihn seine Gefühle. Er nahm Lilyan in den Arm, drehte sich schwungvoll mit ihr und sagte laut: „Das ist wundervoll, Lilyan. Das ist..." Doch auch ihm versagten nun die Worte und er umarmte sie einfach nur während sie ihre leisen Schluchzer an seiner Schulter erstickte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Die nächsten Tage und Wochen vergingen wie im Flug; sie ritten viel durch die kleinen Wälder und sahen sich in den anliegenden Dörfern um.

Eines Morgens wachte Lilyan unter Schmerzen auf. Doch diese Schmerzen verschwanden schnell wieder und sie beruhigte sich.

Legolas schlief neben ihr noch tief und fest aber Lilyan hatte das dringende Bedürfnis ein bisschen an die frische Luft zu gehen. Also zog sie sich schnell an und hinterließ bei dem Wirt eine Nachricht für ihn.

Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg in den nahegelegenen Wald um ein wenig ihren Gedanken nachzugehen.

Legolas wachte erst am späten Nachmittag auf. Sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn, doch sie hatten letzte Nacht noch lange geredet und der gute Wein hatte den Rest

getan.

Aber umso mehr irritierte es ihn das Lilyan scheinbar schon aufgestanden war, war sie doch normalerweise diejenige die den ganzen Morgen im Bett verbrachte.

Auch hatte sie ihm keine Nachricht hinterlassen, auf dem Zimmer zumindest fand er nichts. Also zog er sich schnell etwas an und ging hinunter in die Schenke um zu fragen ob sie dort eine Nachricht hinterlassen hatte. Und tatsächlich, der Wirt gab ihm ein ordentlich zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier. Legolas öffnete es sofort und las sich den Inhalt schnell durch:

Guten Morgen Melethron,

mach die keine Sorgen, ich bin nur etwas im Wald spazieren. Ich bin gegen Mittag wieder da.

Milin cen, Lilyan.

Er bedankte sich bei dem Wirt und ging zu den Ställen. Daw stand in ihrer Box neben Arod. Sie musste also zu Fuß gegangen sein. Er las sich den Zettel noch einmal durch ‚Ich bin gegen Mittag wieder da'. Legolas sah besorgt nach draußen. Es war bereits spät und die Sonne stand schon tief.

Kurzerhand machte er sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Doch er hatte beschlossen nicht zu Fuß zu gehen sondern ritt nun mit Arod durch den Wald.

Aber sie war einfach nirgends aufzufinden. Er hatte jetzt den ganzen Wald durchkämmt. Aber nirgends war eine Spur von ihr.

Langsam ritt er zurück zum Gasthaus um zu sehn ob sie vielleicht schon wieder zurück war aber auch dort war sie nicht.

Plötzlich machte sich Panik in Legolas breit. Wo konnte sie denn nur sein? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach verschwinden!

Lilyan war schon ein ganzes Stück gegangen als sie plötzlich auf eine Lichtung trat.

Sie sah sich nach etwas um wo sie sich hinsetzen konnte und fand einen großen Baumstumpf der sie geradezu einlud sich ein wenig auszuruhen. Sie sah hinauf zum Himmel. Die Sonne war schon ein ganzes Stück gewandert. Sie müsste sich bald auf den Weg machen wenn sie nicht zu spät kommen wollte.

Und sie wollte auch gerade wieder zum Gasthaus zurückgehen als sie ein lautes Knacken im Unterholz hörte. Für einen Vogel oder einen anderen Walbewohner war es zu laut doch es konnte auch nichts großes sein.

‚Du wirst nicht die einzige sein die etwas spazieren geht', schalt sie sich selbst über ihre plötzliche Angst.

Und doch hatte sie ein ungutes Gefühl als sie Lichtung verließ.

Und da war es plötzlich wieder. Dieses Knacken. Sie blickte sich um. Doch da war nichts. ‚Jetzt reis dich zusammen!' Sie drehte sich um und rannte die letzten Schritte bis zum Waldrand mit geschlossenen Augen. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete traute sie ihren Augen nicht!

Es wurde schon langsam dunkel und Lilyan war immer noch nicht da.

Legolas wurde unruhig und er beschloss noch einmal in den Wald zu gehen. Wieder und wieder durchstreifte er jeden Winkel. Doch nichts, nicht die kleinste Spur von ihr.

Er wusste nicht was er noch machen sollte. Wieso war sie nirgends aufzufinden? Unter seine Panik mischte sich langsam auch Wut. Wut auf Lilyan, warum sie alleine losgezogen war, Wut auf sich selbst, dass er nichts tun konnte.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus! Sie musste doch irgendwo zu finden sein. Er ging in jedes Dorf das in der Nähe war, doch niemand konnte ihm helfen.

Völlig verzweifelt ging er zurück in das Gasthaus. Auf seinem Zimmer zwang er sich erst einmal zur Ruhe und dachte nach was er tun sollte.

Nach einer Weile beschloss er erst einmal einen Brief in den Düsterwald zu schicken und auch nach Minas Tirith. Als er die beiden Briefe verfasst hatte und zwei Boten für diese Aufgabe gefunden hatte ging er noch einmal in den Wald.

Lilyan zu finden hatte er inzwischen aufgegeben, doch wollte er sehn ob er irgendwo Spuren fand.

Doch es war schon stockdunkel und selbst er konnte kaum noch etwas sehen und so gab er die Suche bald wieder auf.

Als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war stand er ruhig am Fenster und schaute starr zu dem Waldrand in der Nähe, hoffte sie würde doch noch kommen und ihm das alles hier plausibel zu erklären. Aber die Stunden vergingen, die Sonne ging auf, der Waldrand blieb unverändert und Legolas stand immer noch am Fenster.

Schlaf hatte er keinen gefunden und er bezweifelte stark dass er diesen in ihrer Abwesenheit fand. Zwar waren sie schon oft getrennt gewesen doch er wusste sie dann immer sicher in Bruchtal oder in Lothlórien.

Er beschloss heute noch einmal bei Tageslicht nach Spuren zu suchen aber wieder blieb er erfolglos. Und als er zurückkam und erst mal etwas zu sich nahm fragte das junge Mädchen dass sie schon seit ihrer Ankunft hier bediente: „Verzeiht, aber wo ist die schöne Frau an eurer Seite?"

Legolas sah sie mit traurigen Augen an und antwortete leise und gebrochen: „Ich... Ich weiß es nicht:"

Hier gleich mal zwei Kapitel : ) Würd mich über n paar Korntare freuen

lg cat


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Sie wusste nicht wie lange es her war, wie lang sie durch die Wildnis gereist war, aber es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Und nun sollte sie es endlich geschafft haben! Sie war wieder in Ithilien! Sie wusste das er auf sie warten würde. Er musste einfach!

Sie war gerade aus dem Wald getreten und die aufgehende Sonne blendete sie da es in dem dichten Wald doch noch recht dunkel gewesen war.

Aber ihre Augen hatten sich schnell an das helle Licht gewöhnt und sie machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Wirtshaus.

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür und schaute sich um. Es hatte sich nicht wirklich viel verändert.

Als der Wirt sie bemerkte kam er schnell auf sie zu. „Kann ich euch helfen? Ihr seht aus als wärt ihr der Wildnis entflohen!", der Wirt sah sie eindringlich an.

Wenn er wüsste wie Recht er doch hatte.

Aber sie musste wirklich einen erbärmlichen Eindruck gemacht haben. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen und auch ihr Mantel hatte schon einmal bessere Zeiten erlebt.

„Wo...wo...ist er? Wo ist Legolas?", ihre Stimme war kratzig als wäre sie schon ewig nicht mehr in Geraucht gewesen und sie hustete trocken.

Doch der Wirt riss bei ihren Worten die Augen weit auf. Das konnte doch nicht sein?. Oder doch. War sie die verschwundene Prinzessin? War sie die Frau von dem ehrenwerten Herrn Legolas? Er konnte es kaum glauben. Dann wand sie sich wieder an ihn. „Wisst ihr wo er ist?", ihre Stimme schien sich wieder an ihre Aufgabe zu erinnern, klang sie doch nicht mehr ganz so grob.

Der Wirt hatte immer noch Tellergroße Augen als er antwortete: „Ja Herrin, ich weiß wo er ist."

Dass er sie soeben Herrin genannt hatte ignorierte sie vollkommen: „Wo? Wo ist er? So sprecht doch!"

„Er lebt nicht weit von hier. In der Elbenstadt." Als sie sich schon wieder zum Gehen gewandt hatte rief er ihr noch hinterher: „Im Stall Herrin! Euer Pferd!"

Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und sah den Wirt dankend an bevor sie in Richtung Stall ging.

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Doch tatsächlich! Da stand es. Ihr Pferd. Schnell hatte sie die freudig wiehernde Stute aus der Box geholt und gerade als der Wirt am Stall ankam und ihr noch sagen wollte wo sie denn genau hin musste, preschte sie auch schon an ihm vorbei.

„Noro lim, noro lim!" (Lauf schnell, lauf schnell!) Während des gesamten Ritts flüsterte sie ihrem Pferd immer wieder diese Worte zu und gemäß ihnen beeilte es sich auch.

Sie schalt sich selbst dass sie den Wirt nicht nach einem genaueren Weg gefragt hatte doch nun, da sie ihm so nah war wollte sie keine Sekunde mehr vergeuden.

Als ihr Weg sie in eine Stadt führte zügelte sie ihr Pferd und sah sich erstaunt um. Dies war nicht von Menschenhand erschaffen worden, da war sie sich sicher.

Die Häuser und die Bäume waren Eins, sie verschlangen sich ineinander in einer einzigen Symbiose.

Beinahe fühlte sie sich nach Bruchtal versetz, natürlich konnte nichts mit seiner Schönheit mithalten doch dies hier machte ihm ernsthaft Konkurrenz.

Langsam ritt sie an den Häuserein vorbei. Sie waren wie eine Allee die sie zu einem großen Anwesen führte. Sie wusste nicht wieso aber dieses Haus zog sie wie magisch an. Sie stieg langsam ab und erklomm die wenigen Stufen bis zu der großen Tür.

Sie wollte ihren Augen nicht trauen als sie davor stand. Diese Tür trug das Emblem des Düsterwalds. Ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Hier war sie richtig!

Sacht klopfte sie an die Tür. Es dauerte kurz doch als die Tür dann geöffnet wurde und sie sich einer hübschen jungen Elbe gegenüber sah konnte sie nicht mehr. Das war zuviel für sie. Da war sie durch die Wildnis gereist mit ihren Gedanken immer nur bei ihm, um wieder zu ihm zurückzukehren und nun das! Er ließ sich in Ithilien nieder. Mit dieser Frau! Das war eindeutig zu viel für sie und vor den Augen der Elbe brach sie zusammen!

Es war inzwischen schon über ein halbes Jahr her das Lilyan verschwunden war.

Legolas hatte sich vehement dagegen gewehrt Ithilien zu verlassen und wollte noch immer auf sie warten.

So hatte ihm Aragorn ein Lehen angeboten. Es war ein wunderschönes Stück Land.

Er hatte sich dort niedergelassen und ihm und den anderen Elben die ihm gefolgt waren war es gelungen dieses Stück Land in eine wunderschöne Elbenstadt zu verwandeln.

Unter andrem war ihm auch sein Bruder Thalion aus Düsterwald gefolgt.

Und ebendieser redete nun wieder auf ihn ein, wie er es jeden Morgen tat wenn sich Legolas wieder in den Wald aufmachen wollte, in dem seine Geliebte verschwunden war, als die beiden plötzlich den erstickten Schrei von Polly hörten. Sie rannten sofort die Treppen hinunter und zum Eingang, wo die Stimme her kam.

Dort ankommen sahen sie die junge Elbe in der offenen Tür knien. Neben ihr lag jemand auf dem Boden. Eine Frau.

„Polly, was ist los? Wer ist das?" Thalion war der erste der seine Stimme wieder fand.

„Lilyan", wisperte Legolas leise hinter ihm. Dann löste auch er sich aus seiner Starre und kniete sich neben Polly auf den Boden. Er nahm der Frau am Boden die Kapuze ab die sie tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte und wie er schon gesagt hatte kam Lilyans schönes Gesicht zum Vorschein.

Eine einsame Träne kullerte seine Wangen hinab. Nichts im vergleich zu den Tränen die der Frau neben ihm in Sturzbächen die Wangen hinunter liefen.

Doch im Moment hatte er für nichts anderes Augen als für Lilyan. Langsam schob er ein Arm unter ihre Kniekehle den anderen unter ihre Schulter. Dann hob er sie vorsichtig hoch und trug sie in sein Gemach. Als er an Thalion vorbeikam gab er ihm mit einem Nicken zu der Frau die immer noch am Boden kniete und bitterlich weinte zu verstehen dass er sich um sie kümmern sollte.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen ließ er sie sacht auf das große Bett gleiten. Dann begann er langsam sie ihrer kaputten und dreckigen Kleidung zu entledigen.

Erst als er ihr ihren Mantel ausgezogen hatte, bemerkte er ihren runden Bauch, den dieser zuvor noch verdeckt hatte.

Sanft strich er über die etwas freiliegende Haut. Sie war im Gegensatz zu dem Rest ihres Körpers, der eiskalt war, wohlig warm. Ein seliges lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Ihrem Kind ging es gut. Sie hatte gut auf es aufgepasst.

Schnell zog er ihre restliche Kleidung aus und gab ihr eines seiner Hemden zum anziehen. Sie verlor sich beinahe in ihm. Es war viel zu groß und zu breit für ihren zierlichen Körperbau und doch, um den Bauch herum schien es beinahe etwas eng.

Er brachte es kaum übers Herz doch nachdem er sie noch einige Zeit angesehen deckte er sie zu.

Schweren Herzens verließ er das Zimmer. Was sie jetzt brauchte war erst mal viel Ruhe.

Er würde es merken wenn sie aufwachte und dann wäre er zur Stelle.

Leise schloss er die Tür hinter sich. Da kam auch schon Thalion die Treppen hoch gestürzt. „Und... Wie geht es ihr... Was ist geschehen?" Seine Worte überschlugen sich beinahe in seinem Mund so schnell sprach er.

Ihm eine Antwort schuldig bleibend stellte er eine Gegenfrage: „Wie geht es Polly?" „Gut. Sie hat sich etwas hingelegt.", erwiderte er. Doch so schnell ließ er nicht locker: „Was ist nun mit ihr? Wie geht es ihr?"

„Gut soweit." Legolas Stimme war ruhig. „Sie hat keine Wunden. Ich konnte nichts entdecken. Nur kleinere Schürfwunden." „Natürlich hat sie keine Wunden!"

Jeder wusste um ihre besonderen Heilkräfte bescheid. Selbst für eine Elbe heilten ihre Wunden sehr schnell. So waren tiefe Schnittwunden schon nach spätestens zwei Tagen nicht mehr zu sehn. Und auch Knochenbrüche waren innerhalb von drei Tagen geheilt.

„Ist sie aufgewacht? Hat sie etwas gesagt?"

Thalion drängte seinen Bruder weiter während sie die Treppe hinuntergingen. „Nein." Das war alles was er zum Thema Lilyan noch erfahren sollte.

„Wir müssen alle benachrichtigen! Es müssen Boten nach Düsterwald, Minas Tirith, Bruchtal und nach Lothlórien geschickt werden." „Ich habe mich schon um alles gekümmert." Erstaunt drehte sich Legolas zu seinem Bruder um. Dieser schenkte ihm ein warmes lächeln: „Du warst ziemlich lang bei ihr."

Die nächsten Stunden sollten für ihn Tage dauern. Er konnte es nicht erwarten dass sie endlich erwachte. Sie in seine Arme zu schließen. Sie endlich wieder bei sich zu haben.

Doch es wurde schon dunkel und sie war immer noch nicht aufgewacht.

Sein Bruder war die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite gewesen. Hatte versucht ihn abzulenken, was ihm das ein oder andere Mal auch gelang doch nun war es wieder still und er ließ seinen Sorgen freien Lauf als Thalion ein weiteres mal das Wort ergriff:

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, du kennst doch ihre Schlafgewohnheiten. Vor Sonnenaufgang wird sie nicht aufwachen! Du solltest dich auch etwas ausruhen."

Als er Lilyans 'Schlafgewohnheiten' erwähnte schlich sich ein zartes Lächeln auf Legolas' Lippen. Doch es verschwand sofort wieder als er an den Morgen im Gasthaus dachte. Als sie verschwunden war. Warum musste sie ausgerechnet an diesem Morgen so früh aufstehen? Wie Thalion schon gesagt hatte, war sie meist nicht vor Mittag aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Warum ausgerechnet an diesem Morgen.

Thalion hatte mit betrübten Blick die Grübeleien seines Bruders angesehen. Ein halbes Jahr lang hatte man ihn nicht anders vorfinden können, aber jetzt war sie doch wieder da.

Plötzlich schreckte Legolas auf und rannte sofort die Treppen hoch. „Legolas. Was ist in dich gefahren?", rief ihm Thalion noch hinterher.

Doch das hörte Legolas schon nicht mehr. Er hatte die Tür zu seinem Zimmer aufgerissen und tatsächlich, Lilyan war gerade am aufwachen. Ihre Lieder flatterten leicht und sie wälzte sich hin und her.

Sie musste einen Alptraum haben. Schnell war Legolas an dem Bett und hielt sie fest. „Lilyan!" Wie lange hatte er ihren Namen schon nicht mehr genannt. "Melamin wach auf!" Er rüttelte sie sanft an den Schultern bis sie ihre Augen aufschlug.

Als sie in seine blauen Augen sah spürte sie Tränen in ihr aufsteigen. Wie konnte er nur! Kurz bevor seine Hand ihre Wange berühren konnte hatte sie sie weggeschlagen und sie war ein Stück von ihm weggerückt. „Fass mich nicht an!", zischte sie erbost. Legolas sah sie geschockt an. Was war nur los mit ihr? Was hatte er denn getan?

In dem Moment kam Thalion zur Tür herein. Er hatte sie schon auf der Treppe gehört und nun da er das Zimmer betrat und sie nicht in Legolas' Armen, wiederfand sondern wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier vor ihm zurückwich war er völlig verwirrt.

Sie hatte die Decke schützend vor sich gehalten und sah ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an.

„Lilyan", wagte Thalion das Wort zu ergreifen. „Was ist denn los?"

„Was los ist?", ihre Stimme war laut geworden. „Du willst wissen was los ist? Ich schlage mich jetzt schon seit einer Ewigkeit durch die Wildnis und als ich endlich wieder hier her gefunden habe und an der Tür stehe macht mir diese...diese Frau auf!", die letzten Worte spie sie aus als wären sie Dreck. Thalion und Legolas sahen sich irritiert an.

Plötzlich verschwand der Hass aus ihren Augen und machte einer unsäglichen Traurigkeit platz. Dann sah sie Legolas tief in die Augen: „Wie konntest du nur! Bedeute ich dir denn so wenig?" Tränen rannen ihr nun ungestüm über die Wangen und Legolas wollte nichts lieber als sie in seine Arme zu schließen und zu beruhigen, doch noch immer ließ sie sich nicht von ihm anfassen.

Nun kam auch Thalion an das Bett. Er streckte langsam seine Hand aus. Sie wich ihm nicht aus. Dies als gutes Zeichen deutend versuchte er sie in seine Arme zu ziehen und auch wenn sie sich noch ein wenig sträubte gelang es ihm schließlich.

Legolas konnte nichts anderes tun als zuzusehen wie sie sich nun an der Schulter seines Bruders ausweinte. Dieser sah ihn über ihren Kopf hinweg immer noch ratlos an.

Nach einer Weile als sich Lilyan wieder etwas beruhigt hatte fragte er langsam: „Lilyan? Wie kommst du auf die Idee dass du Legolas nichts bedeutest?" Legolas zog es bei diesen Worten das Herz zusammen. Er könnte sich niemals vorstellen sie nicht zu lieben.

Leise schluchzte Lilyan noch einmal bevor sie zu einer Antwort ansetze: „Die Frau...", ein weiterer Schluchzer folgte, „Die Frau die mir die Tür aufgemacht hat... sie...sie..."

Und auf einmal ging Thalion ein Licht auf und er begann laut zu lachen was ihm irritierte Blicke von Legolas und auch Lilyan einbrachte.

Dann brachte er glucksend hervor: „Die Frau ist... diese Frau, Lilyan... diese Frau ist...ist seine Haushälterin."

Nun begann auch Legolas zu verstehen. Sie hatte wirklich geglaubt dass er hier mit Polly leben würde und sie vergessen hätte.

Mit noch roten Augen vom weinen blickte sie zu ihm und wiederholte ungläubig Thalions Worte: „Deine...deine Haushälterin."

Nun konnte sich auch Legolas ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen. Er zog sie in seine Arme. Und diesmal wehrte sie sich nicht gegen ihn, schmiegte sich eher noch etwas enger an ihn.

Leise flüsterte er: „Wie konntest du nur glauben sie sei etwas anderes." Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie blickte scheu zu ihm auf.

„Es...es tut mir leid. Aber ich..." Noch bevor sie ihren Satz hatte beenden können verschloss er ihre Lippen mit den seinen.

Dies war ein Zeichen für Thalion dass er nun gehen sollte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort schlich er sich aus dem Zimmer und schloss leise die Türe hinter sich.

Langsam legte sie ihre Hände um seinen Hals und vertiefte den Kuss.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst!", kam es leise von ihr. Er legte sie wieder ins Bett und flüsterte leise: „Nicht so sehr wie ich dich." Als er sie zugedeckt hatte wollte er sich wieder erheben doch Lilyan hielt ihn noch immer fest. „Law. Legolas. Ae iest lîn. Si daro." (Nein. Legolas. Bitte. Bleib hier.)

Er musste schmunzeln. Noch vor wenigen Minuten konnte er sie nicht einmal anfassen und nun war sie anhänglich wie ein kleines Kind. „Ich bin gleich wieder da." Er hauchte ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen. „Ich muss nur Polly sagen dass sie gehen kann. Es ist schon spät."

Und zum ersten mal seit sie wieder bei ihm war lächelte sie. „Polly. Das ist also ihr Name." Legolas strich ihr eine Haarsträhne die sich in ihr Gesicht verirrt hatte hinters Ohr und antwortete leise: „Ja. Das ist ihr Name." Damit löste er ihre Hände in seinem Nacken und stand wieder auf. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.", wiederholte er noch einmal bevor er auch schon weg war.

Lilyan nutze dies um sich ein wenig umzusehen. Auch wenn das Zimmer nur schwach von Kerzen ausgeleuchtet war konnte sie doch einige Ähnlichkeiten mit Legolas' Gemach in Düsterwald erkennen.

Lilyan, nun von ihrer Neugierde gepackt, stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein langer Flur. Rechts war er mit Türen gesäumt doch links war nur ein halbhohes Geländer sodass man den Eingangsbereich gut überschauen konnte. Lautlos schlich sie den Gang entlang bis sie zu einer Treppe kam die links nach unten führte. Sie entschied sich für die Treppe und nicht für den Gang der nach der Treppe links abbog und genauso aussah wie der den sie gerade gekommen war.

Unten angekommen wand sie sich wieder nach links. Dort war ein offener Wohnbereich. Es gab keine Türen oder Wände die ihn von dem Eingangsbereich trennten nur drei Holzpfeiler stützten das Dach. Es sah gemütlich aus. Mitten in dem Raum war eine Sitzgruppe mit gemütlichen Sesseln und einer großen Couch. In der Ecke war ein Kamin in dem noch immer ein kleines Feuer brannte und den Raum mit einem schimmernden Rot überzog.

Nur wiederwillig wand sie sich wieder ab, doch ihre Neugierde führte sie weiter durch das Haus.

Gegenüber von dem Wohnzimmer sah sie eine große Tür. Sie öffnete sie einen Spalt und späte in den dunklen Raum. Doch alles was sie erkennen konnte waren ein großer Tisch und Stühle. Das war dann wohl das Speisezimmer. Sie schloss die Tür wieder leise und ging nun an der Treppe vorbei in den hinteren Bereich des Hauses.

Rechts war nichts mehr, das Wohnzimmer musste den ganzen östlichen Teil des Hauses einnehmen.

Links jedoch befand sich noch eine weitere Tür. Sie öffnete sie leise und spähte hinein. Die Küche.

Aber um diese Zeit war auch diese schon dunkel und so ging sie weiter.

Am Ende des Gangs befand sich noch eine Tür. Als Lilyan diese öffnete stellte sie erstaunt fest dass sie nach draußen in einen Hof führte.

Sie trat langsam nach draußen und sah sich um.

Zu ihrer Rechten war ein Trainingsplatz. Hinter ihm erstreckte sich eine große Wiese die an einem Wald grenzte. Auch der Trainingsplatz lag am Waldrand doch war er durch einen kleinen Bach, dessen Ursprung ein kleiner Wasserfall am Rande der Wiese war, von diesem getrennt.

Am liebsten wäre sie in der kleinen Quelle an dem Wasserfall baden gegangen doch noch etwas hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Gegenüber vom Haus war noch ein Stall aus dem ein leises Wiehern zu hören war welches ihr nur allzu bekannt war.

Schnell lief sie zu den großen Türen die noch offen standen und trat ein.

Schnell hatte sie die Box ausgemacht in der daw stand und sie schon schnauben erwartete.

Zärtlich streichelte sie über ihre Nüstern und gab ihr eine Karotte. Doch dann zog es sie auch schon weiter.

Vom Stall aus führte ein gepflasterter Weg nach vorn, vors Haus welchem sie

nun folgte.

Sie lugte um die Ecke und sah wie Legolas die Straße zum Haus hinauf kam. Wo war er denn noch gewesen? Wollte er nicht nur kurz zu Polly?

Sie drückte sich eng an die Wand. Sie wollte nicht dass er sie hier draußen sah.

Doch so einfach konnte man sich keinen Elbenaugen entziehen und erstrecht nicht denen von Legolas. Noch bevor er die erste Stufe erreicht hatte wand er den Blick nach links und erkannte die schemenhafte Gestalt von Lilyan an der Wand.

Er ging sofort zu ihr. „Was tust du hier draußen? Du solltest im Bett liegen!" Er klang besorgt aber auch etwas entrüstet.

„Aber ich musste mir doch mein neues Zuhause anschauen.", erwiderte sie etwas eingeschüchtert.

Seine Stimme wurde sanfter: „Aber doch nicht zu dieser Zeit. Komm mit." Er nahm sie in den Arm und führte sie sanft aber bestimmend ins Haus zurück.

Als sie die Treppe hochstiegen fragte er aber dann doch: „Und... Wie gefällt es dir?"

Lilyan grinste ihn an: „Es ist wunderschön. Ich würde gern mal die Quellen ausprobieren."

Er lächelte sie an: „Dazu hast du morgen noch viel Zeit. Jetzt solltest du dich noch etwas ausruhen."

Als sie wieder in ihren Gemächern angekommen waren fragte Lilyan: „Wo warst du denn noch?"

„Ich war bei Thalion." Das war ihr eindeutig zu wenig Information und so fragte sie weiter: „Und was hast du bei Thalion gemacht?"

Er legte sich zu ihr ins Bett und lächelte sie an: „Ich habe ihn gefragt ob er die Boten schon ausgesandt hat."

„Was für Boten?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. Doch er grinste nur noch breiter als er antwortete: „Na, Düsterwald muss doch wissen das seine Prinzessin wieder aufgetaucht ist. Und deine Brüder sind sicher auch daran interessiert was aus dir geworden ist. Auch in Lorien wird man sich über Neuigkeiten freuen. Nicht zuletzt sollten Aragorn und Arwen über deine Rückkehr bescheid wissen. Schließlich sucht die königliche Garde immer noch nach dir."

Lilyan sah ihn geschockt an: „Was? Die königliche Garde sucht nach mir?"

„Ja. Aragorn persönlich hat eine der Truppen angeführt und Arwen wäre sicherlich auch losgezogen wenn sie nicht schwanger wäre."

Das war zu viel für sie. „Arwen ist schwanger!"

Legolas lächelte traurig: „Du warst lange weg Melamin. Es hat sich einiges verändert."

„Ja...das merke ich."

„Aber du hast noch gar nicht erzählt was sich bei dir veränderte hat. Was ist passiert? Wo warst du?"

Lilyan senkte den Kopf.

„Du musst es mir nicht erzählen wenn du nicht willst."

Sie kuschelte dankbar sich an ihn und schloss die Augen. Er legte den Arm um sie und war schon fast in das Land der Träume geglitten als Lilyan leise sagte: „Ich habe einen Elb getötet."

Legolas sah sie irritiert und auch geschockt an.

„Was? Was redest du da Lilyan?"

„Du wolltest doch wissen was passiert ist. Nun dazu musst du wissen das ich einen Elb getötet habe."

Ihr standen Tränen in den Augen und Legolas wollte sie wieder näher zu sich ziehen und sie trösten doch sie setzte sich auf und sprach weiter: „Während des Ringkriegs gab es einige Elben die zu der bösen Seite überliefen. Die Herrin Galadriel gab mir damals den Auftrag diese Elben zu heilen.

Du weißt von meiner Heilkraft. Ich kann damit nicht nur Wunden heilen Legolas, sondern auch Seelen.

Solange ich noch etwas gutes finde kann ich sie heilen. Ich hatte damals viele solcher Aufträge und ich konnte sie alle heilen. Doch bei einem kam ich zu spät. Da war nichts Gutes mehr. Er war ganz und gar böse. Ich konnte ihn nicht heilen. Aber auch für diesen Fall hatte Galadriel vorgesorgt."

Sie stockte kurz, sprach dann aber gleich weiter: „In diesem Fall...sollte ich den Elb töten. Und mir blieb nichts anderes übrig. Ich musste es tun. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl." Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Noch nie hatte sie jemandem davon erzählt. Nicht einmal Leoglas.

Dieser hatte sich inzwischen auch aufgesetzt und nahm sie nun in den Arm. Sanft strich er über ihren Rücken und flüsterte leise: „Schon gut. Ganz ruhig."

Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte erzählte sie weiter: „Als ich in dem Wald spazieren ging trat ich in ein Portal." Als er sie fragend ansah erklärte sie: „Ein Portal ist etwas wie ein magisches Tor. Man schreitet hindurch und findet sich an einem völlig anderen Ort wieder."

**Rückblende**

Sie drehte sich um und rannte die letzten Schritte bis zum Waldrand mit geschlossenen Augen. Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete traute sie ihren Augen nicht!

Sie stand mitten auf einer Großen Wiesen. Es war wunderschönes Wetter. Die Sonne strahlte an einem wolkenlosen blauen Himmel. Eigentlich sollte es wohlig warm sein doch sie spürte nur eine eisige Kälte.

Sie drehte sich langsam um und blickte hinter sich. Da stand sie. Eine wunderschöne Elbe. Sie hatte blondes langes Haar und war von einer schlanken zierlichen Statur.

Und als Lilyan ihr in die Augen sah wusste sie wo diese Kälte herkam.

Sie hatte eisblaue Augen und sie strotzen nur so vor Kälte. Vor Kälte und vor Hass. Und trotzdem waren sie unglaublich leer. Sie schaute Lilyan gar nicht richtig an sondern eher durch sie hindurch.

„Wer...wer seid ihr?" Lilyan wunderte sich selbst über ihre zittrige Stimme.

„Mein Name ist Lothiel." Der klang ihre Stimme war noch kälter als ihre Augen und Lilyan rann ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken.

„Was...was wollt ihr von mir?" Noch immer konnte sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle bringen.

„Was ich von euch will ist Rache." Sie klang nun zuckersüß doch das erschreckte Lilyan nur noch mehr.

„Rache? Wofür? Was habe ich euch getan?" Endlich hatte sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden.

Doch anstatt ihr zu antworten zog sie ein Schwert. Lilyan erkannte es sofort wieder. Es war das Schwert von Lothion. Das Schwert des Elben den sie getötet hatte.

Es traf sie wie ein Schlag. Natürlich. Lothiel! Sie musste seine Geliebte gewesen sein.

„Lothiel, bitte verzeiht mir. Ich kann..." Doch weiter kam sie nicht denn schon startete die Elbe zum Angriff.

Lilyan zog schnell ihr eigenes Schwert. Es lag nicht viel Kraft hinter dem Schlag und so war es für sie keine Schwierigkeit ihn zu parieren.

Doch Lothiel schlug immer und immer wieder auf sie ein. Lilyan konnte keinen Kampfstil hinter ihren Attacken erkennen. Sie schätze dass diese Frau, im Gegensatz zu ihr, noch nie Unterricht im Umgang mit einer Waffe gehabt hatte.

Es wäre kein Problem für sie gewesen sie zu besiegen, aber Lilyan wusste auf was dies hinausführen würde.

Diese Frau war voller Hass auf sie. Sie würde nicht aufgeben bevor eine von ihnen sterben würde.

Lilyan dachte angestrengt nach. Auch wenn es ihr nicht behagte, alles was sie tun konnte war fliehen.

Was hatte ihr Galadriel über Portale gesagt? 'Sie existieren noch nachdem man hindurchgeschritten ist.' Ja das war es. Schnell warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter und tatsächlich, es war noch da. Zwar wesentlich kleiner aber es war noch da.

Sie dachte weiter nach. Da war noch etwas.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen brennenden Schmerz an ihrem rechten Arm. Lothiel hatte sie erwischt.

Nun galt es keine Zeit mehr an Gehdanken zu verschwenden.

Schnell wehrte sie einen weitern Schlag ab und schlug ihr das Schwert aus der Hand.

Den Überraschungseffekt ausnutzend drehte sie sich um und lief zu dem Portal. Kurz bevor sie hindurchschritt drehte sie sich noch einmal um: „Verzeiht mir Lothiel. Es war niemals meine Absicht ihn zu töten. Aber er war böse. Ich musste es tun." Dann drehte sie sich wieder um und schritt durch das nun schon ziemlich kleine Portal. Und im letzten Moment wusste sie was Galadriel damals noch gesagt hatte.

'Doch man weiß nie wo man als nächstes landet. Dies bleibt dem überlassen der das Portal erschaffen hat.'

Doch nun war es zu spät. Um sie herum wurde alles schwarz und als sie die Augen wieder öffnete fand sie sich in einer kalten Eiswüste wieder.

Sie suchte nach dem Portal doch als sie es fand stockte ihr der Atem. Es hing gut 50 Meter über ihr in der Luft und Lothiel sah auf sie herab und sagte kalt. „Glaubt ihr ich hätte damit nicht gerechnet? Natürlich könnte ich euch nie besiegen. Aber nun wird dies hier euer Tod sein. Ihr werdet sehn wie es ist in ewiger Kälte gefangen zu sein." Dann kam ein eisiger Wind auf und das Portal verschwand.

**Rückblende Ende**

Legolas hielt Lilyan schützend in seinen Armen. Diese schluchzte immer wieder: „Ich wollte das nicht! Ich wollte ihn nicht töten! Ich wollte es nicht!"

Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Shhh... Ist ja gut Lilyan. Es wird alles gut."

Er konnte es kaum glauben. Wieso war er nicht da gewesen? Er hatte ihr nicht helfen können. Sie musste dies alles allein durchstehen.

Musste allein durch dieses eisige Land wandern. Und durch die ewige Wildnis.

Er strich ihr übers Haar, sie immer wieder mit Worten beruhigend. Nach einer Weile sah sie ihn an. Noch immer rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Legolas...Hasst du mich jetzt?" Er sah sie geschockt an. „Nein! Ich könnte dich nie hassen! Ich liebe dich Lilyan!"

Er drückte wieder an sich. „Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich über alles!"

Er legte sich wieder mit ihr hin und langsam schlief sie ein.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Als Lilyan am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sie sich schrecklich. Sie hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen und ihr tat alles weh.

Langsam richtete sie sich auf.

Durch die große Balkontür vor ihr flutete helles Sonnenlicht herein und blendete sie.

Moment mal. Balkontür? Die war gestern aber noch nicht da gewesen. Sie stand auf und ging nach draußen. Ein bisschen frische Luft sollte ihrem Kopf gut tun.

Der Balkon zog sich um die gesamte Hinterseite des Hauses.

Es war angenehm ruhig, nur ein paar Vögel zwitschern. Doch plötzlich hörte sie den unverwechselbaren Klang von zwei Schwertern die aufeinander prallten.

Schnell ging sie um die Ecke. Nun hatte sie einen guten Blick über den Hof. Und direkt unter ihr war der Trainingsplatz auf dem Thalion und Legolas gerade trainierten.

Sie schaute den Beiden ein bisschen zu. Am liebsten wäre sie nach unten gegangen und hätte sie verbessert. Sie waren gute Krieger doch ihr Fachgebiet war das Bogenschiessen, sie griffen nur in der Not zum Schwert. Im Gegensatz zu Lilyan. Sie konnte fast gar nicht mit dem Bogen umgehen dafür lag ihr das Schwert umso besser. Als sie damals in Bruchtal mit dem Training angefangen hatte übertraf sie ihre Meister bald alle. Und so war sie dann nach Lothlórien gegangen. Doch auch dort fand sie keinen ebenbürtigen Gegner.

Sie hatte damals viel mit Haldir und seinen Brüdern trainiert.

Der Gedanke an den gefallenen Elben schmerzte sie noch immer sehr. Sie waren gute Freunde geworden in der langen Zeit in der sie in Lorien verweilte.

„Lilyan!" Thalion riss sie aus ihren Träumereien. Sie schaute zu ihm hinunter. Sie hatten eine Pause gemacht und sie entdeckt.

„Und was haben wir alles falsch gemacht?"

Lilyan musste laut lachen. Sie hatte Thalion in Düsterwald ein bisschen Unterricht im Schwertkampf gegeben und immer viel zu kritisieren gefunden.

„Viel zu viel.", rief sie ihnen zu. Nun mussten auch die Beiden lachen.

„Willst du nicht ein bisschen runter kommen?", fragte Thalion als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

„Gern, aber leider hab ich nichts zum anziehen."

„Das macht doch nichts. Du..." Doch weiter kam er nicht da Legolas ihm eins mit der Schwertscheide übergezogen hatte.

Dann sagte er an Lilyan gewandt: „Polly hat ein paar Kleider für dich besorgt. Sie sind in der Kommode neben dem Bett."

Also ging sie wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer und sah sich die Kleider an. Eins davon fiel ihr besonders ins Auge. Als sie es herausholte erkannte sie es sofort. Es war ihr Lieblingskleid. Sie hatte es mit nach Ithilien genommen.

Schnell zog sie sich das Hemd von Legolas aus und schlüpfte in das Kleid. Es war ihr etwas eng geworden um den Bauch aber ansonsten passte es perfekt.

Es war ein sehr einfaches Kleid mit dünne Trägern. Am Saum war es dunkelblau, nach oben hin wurde es immer heller bis es weis war.

Nachdem sie sich noch einmal prüfend im Spiegel angesehen hatte ging sie nach unten.

Als sie am Trainingsplatz angekommen war, übten sich Leoglas und Thalion schon im Bogenschiessen. Sie setzte sich an den Rand auf eine Bank und schaute ihnen ein bisschen zu.

Doch bald wurde es ihr zu langweilig und sie ging zu dem kleinen Wasserfall bei der Wiese.

Doch natürlich blieb das nicht unbemerkt. „Wo gehst du hin?" Legolas war zu ihr herübergekommen. Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss und antwortete dann: „Ich möchte mir die Quellen ein wenig näher ansehen."

Legolas grinste sie schief an: „Ich bin hier gleich fertig hier. Dann kann ich dir Gesellschaft leisten."

Lilyan schüttelte den Kopf, hob tadelnd den Finger und strich über ihren Bauch.

„Nichts da! Trainier du nur schön weiter."

Legolas zog einen Schmollmund ging aber wie gehießen wieder zu Thalion. Dieser musste alles gehört haben denn er empfing ihn mit einem lauten Lachen. Dazwischen gluckste er irgend etwas von 'Lüstling' und 'ein Versuch wars wert' doch er hielt schnell den Mund als Legolas in schlagweite kam.

Lilyan ging mit einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu den Quellen.

Sie waren durch ein dichtes Gebüsch geschützt hinter welchem sich Lilyan nun ihr Kleid abstreifte.

Langsam ließ sie sich ins Wasser gleiten. Es war erfrischend kühl.

Sie schloss die Augen und genoss es. Das leise Plätschern das Wassers, die Lieder der Vögel und den Wind der mit den Blättern der Bäume spielte.

Doch nach einer Weile bekam sie Hunger. Sie wollte wieder zu den Andern als ihr auffiel das sie sich gar kein Handtuch mitgenommen hatte. 'Ach verdammt!'

Angestrengt dachte sie nach was sie tun sollte als sie plötzlich Legolas Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Wie lange hast du denn noch vor hier zu bleiben? Es gibt bald Essen."

Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Sie hoffte inständig dass er sie mal wieder aus dieser Situation retten würde und tatsächlich die Valar hatten ihre Gebete erhört. Über seinem Arm hing ein Handtuch was er ihr nun mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln reichte. Dankbar nahm sie es und wickelte sich darin ein.

Nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet und ihr Kleid wieder angezogen

hatte ging sie zu Legolas der vor der Hecke auf sie gewartet hatte.

Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er sah an ihr hinab. „Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt wie gut du mit diesem Bauch aussiehst." Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an und erwiderte: „Nein bis jetzt noch nicht." Dann stellte sie sich auf sie Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn wieder.

Doch diesmal blieb es nicht nur bei einer kurzen Liebkosung. Legolas strich neckend mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen und verlangte Einlass welchen Lilyan ihm nur zu gern gewährte.

Ihre Zungen hätten sich noch lange einen Kampf geliefert wären sie nicht durch ein leises Räuspern gestört worden.

Die beiden drehten sich um und Legolas seufzte resigniert. „Was willst du?" Nicht weiter auf seinen Bruder achtend wand sich Thalion direkt an Lilyan: „Du hast Besuch!"

Sie sah ihn ungläubig an. „ich habe Besuch? Aber wer sollte mich denn besuchen?"

„Komm mit, dann wirst du es erfahren." Thalion lächelte und reichte ihr die Hand welche sie sofort ergriff und mit ihm ins Haus ging.

„Und was ist mit mir?" Legolas hatte eine beleidigte Schnute gezogen nachdem er so schnell vergessen war. Lilyan drehte sich mit beschämtem Blick wieder um und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Doch das war gar nicht nötig denn Thalion übernahm das für sie. „Du glaubst doch nicht das du sie noch rumbekommen hättest."

Lilyan sah ihn empört an aber nichts ging über Legolas Gesichtausdruck. Dieser wäre seinem Bruder im Moment wohl am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen doch nun kam Lilyan zu Wort. Oder besser gesagt zum Schlag. Sie holte aus und schlug ihrem Schwager kräftig in die Seite. Dieser hielt sich die Rippen und atmete schwer. Legolas schien das Genugtuung genug zu sein, denn er ging an seinem kleinen Bruder vorbei zu Lilyan welche ihm ins Haus folgte und den immer noch keuchenden Thalion zurückließ.

In der Eingangshalle wartete eine junge, blonde Elbe auf sie. Lilyan blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Doch dann rief sie voll Freude:

„Elianth! Wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen."

Lilyan kannte die Elbe noch aus Bruchtal. Sie war damals ihre beste Freundin gewesen und hatte sie auch oft in Lorien besucht und umgekehrt.

"Lilyan!" Die beiden jungen Elbe rannten aufeinander zu und umarmten sich lange.

sorry, is n kürzeres kapitel un des nächste könnt au noch n bissle dauern, hab grad n bissle stress in der schule. ich bitte um verzeihung ; )


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Nachdem sie sich ausgiebig begrüßt hatten, gingen Lilyan, Elianth, Legolas und Thalion, der inzwischen auch dazu gestoßen war, ins Wohnzimmer um sich etwas zu unterhalten.

Als es langsam dämmerte, gingen Legolas und Thalion in die Küche um eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen zu holen. Polly hatte nach dem überraschenden Auftauchen von Lilyan erst einmal frei bekommen

Lilyan und Elianth ließen sich allerdings nicht in ihrem Redeschwall unterbrechen. Nachdem Elianth Lilyan davon erzählt hatte, wie ein Bote nach Bruchtal kam und berichtete, dass sie verschwunden war und wie sie dann hierher kam, um bei ihrer Suche zu helfen, musste nun auch Lilyan ihre Geschichte erzählen.

Anfangs war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich alles erzählen sollte, doch dann erinnerte Lilyan sich daran wie sie sich mit Elianth geschworen hatte, dass sie sich immer alles erzählen würden, und so berichtet sie was sie während ihrer Reise alles erlebt hat.

Und so saßen sie noch bis spät abends am Feuer und lauschten den Geschichten der Anderen.

Doch dann setzte Legolas dem ganzen ein Ende.

„Es ist schon spät. Du solltest nach Hause gehen Elianth."

Zuerst quengelten die Beiden wie zwei Kinder. Sie hatten sich doch noch so viel zu erzählen! Anfangs strotzte Lilyan noch Legolas' strengen Blicken, doch nach einer Weile musste sie sich geschlagen geben und Thalion brachte Elianth schließlich Heim.

Als die Beiden gegangen waren, gingen auch Lilyan und Legolas ins Bett.

Für Lilyan war es ein langer Tag gewesen und so schlief sie auch schon sehr bald ein. Legolas allerdings blieb noch lange wach. Bisher hatte er noch nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, über Lilyans Geschichte nachzudenken. Für ihn war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass sich nichts zwischen ihnen ändern würde, doch jetzt wo er wusste, mit was für einer schlimmen Vergangenheit sie zu kämpfen hatte, musste er ich natürlich helfen. Die Frage war nur wie? Lilyan war schon immer stark gewesen, und ließ sich nur sehr ungern helfen. Sie hatte einen unglaublichen Stolz und auch wenn Legolas einer der wenigen war von dem sie ein wenig Hilfe annahm, war er sich nicht sicher, ob sie es in diesem Fall auch zuließ.

Er musste die Sache geschickt angehen. Sie würde das Thema sicher nicht mehr so schnell ansprechen. Er hatte bemerkt wie viel Mühe sie gekostet hatte Thalion und Elianth heute

Abend davon zu erzählen. Aber dies war schon einmal ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung. Elianth war ihre beste Freundin und stand ihr immer zur Seite. Und auch gestern hatte sie das wieder unter Beweis gestellt. Sie hatte Lilyan aufmerksam zugehört. Sie war dieses mal zwar nicht in Tränen ausgebrochen, aber man konnte trotzdem sehen, dass es noch sehr schwer für sie war offen darüber zu reden.

Als Lilyan anfing sich die Schuld zuzuschreiben, griff Elianth sofort ein um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Auch Legolas und Thalion pflichteten ihr sofort bei.

Gemeinsam schafften sie es Lilyan davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nichts Falsches getan hatte. Im Gegenteil, wer wusste schon wie der Krieg vielleicht ausgegangen wäre, wenn sich Elben auf die Seite des Bösen gestellt hätten.

Legolas sah auf die schlafende Lilyan hinab. Sie wirkte so friedlich, so unschuldig. Legolas musste über seine eigenen Gedanken grinsen. Unschuldig! Das Grinsen wurde breiter.

Ja, jeder der Lilyan als die jüngste von Elronds Kindern, die entzückende, hübsche kleine Elbe kannte würde keinesfalls an ihrer Unschuld zweifeln.

Doch wer sie genauer kannte, der wusste, dass sie nicht nur die hübsche, kleine Tochter von Lord Elrond war.

Nein, das war sie ganz sicher nicht.

Legolas hatte sie damals in Lothlórien kennen gelernt. Er konnte sich noch genau an ihr erstes Treffen erinnern.

**Rückblende**

Es war ein friedlicher Morgen in Lothlórien. Die Sonne schien; die Vögel zwitscherten. Doch in den Gängen des Palastes rannte eine junge Elbe als ginge es um ihr Leben. Als sie an ihrem Ziel, dem Trainingsplatz, angekommen war, blieb sie atemlos neben einem hochgewachsenen Elben stehen. "Es tut mir leid, Haldir. Ich hab verschlafen", brachte sie keuchend hervor. "Das sehe ich, Lilyan. Du bist eine Stunde zu spät", entgegnete er streng. Lilyan wollte gerade zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten, doch Haldir ließ sie erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Das ist Prinz Legolas aus dem Düsterwald." Er deutete auf einen Elb der sich etwas weiter entfernt im Bogenschiessen übte. Lilyan hatte ihn bis jetzt noch gar nicht bemerkt, doch nun galt ihm ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit. Er spannte gerade seinen Bogen, doch nicht nur der Bogen war unter Spannung, nein sein ganzer Körper war angespannt. Und auch als er den Pfeil abgeschossen hatte war noch immer jeder Muskel angespannt. Erst als der Pfeil sein Ziel getroffen hatte entspannte er sich wieder.

„Er ist ab heute dein Trainingspartner." Haldir sagte dies ganz nebenbei, als wäre es nichts besonderes, aber für Lilyan war es das sehr wohl. „Er ist mein was?" „Ich dachte ich hätte mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt. Er ist dein Trainingspartner." „Ich habe verstanden was du gesagt hast! Aber warum denn? Ich brauche keinen Trainingspartner!" „Du meinst wohl du möchtest keinen!" Lilyan grummelte vor sich hin. Ja, im Grunde genommen traf das noch besser zu, aber das würde sie natürlich nicht zugeben. „Nein! Ich meine ich brauche keinen! Oder kannst du mir einen Grund nennen wozu ich einen Trainingspartner bräuchte?"

Lilyan fühlte sich sicher. Darauf hatte Haldir sicher keine Antwort. Doch ganz im Gegenteil. Haldir schien auf diese Frage gewartet zu haben, denn in seinen Augen machte sich ein siegessicheres Glänzen breit.

„Nun, da du, um es noch milde auszudrücken, nicht gerade sehr talentiert im Bogenschiessen bist, wird dir Legolas hier noch etwas beibringen können." Lilyan wollte ihm schon empört dazwischenfahren, aber Haldir gebot ihr mit einer Handbewegung still zu sein und fuhr fort: „Dafür wirst du ihm Unterricht im Schwertkampf geben. Ihr gleicht euch wunderbar aus. Du beherrschst das Schwert wie kein Anderer und auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe, Legolas ist der wohl beste Bogenschütze in der Gegend. Glaub mir ihr werdet noch viel voneinander lernen können." Und noch bevor Lilyan etwas erwidern konnte, rief Haldir Legolas zu ihnen.

Er verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr, was sie mit einem kleinen Knicks erwiderte.

Angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie ihre Trainingskleidung, und kein wunderschönes Kleid trug wie alle andern Elben hier, sah dies nicht gerade sehr damenhaft aus. Doch das störte Lilyan im Moment nicht wirklich. „Mein Name ist Lilyan. Und Ihr seid also Prinz Legolas."

„Es ist mir eine Freude Euch kennen zu lernen."

Legolas wusste von Anfang an, dass sie die Richtige war. Doch er hatte ziemlich lange gebraucht, um sie für sich zu erobern.

**Rückblende Ende**

Legolas hatte schon von Lilyan gehört gehabt, sie war unter den Elben die wohl beste Schwertkämpferin. Doch richtig geglaubt hatte er es damals noch nicht. Es gab nicht viele weibliche Elben die eine Waffe beherrschten, und dann sollte sie auch noch die Beste sein.

Doch schon bald konnte sich Legolas selbst davon überzeugen.

Wenn er an ihr vergangenes Training dachte, konnte er seine Siege gegen Lilyan an einer Hand abzählen.

Wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte, verstand er warum Galadriel sie ausgewählt hatte. Natürlich hatte sie die benötigten Heilkräfte. Doch auch wenn so etwas, selbst unter Elben sehr selten war, gab es noch Andere die diese Gabe hatten.

Aber Lilyan beherrschte außerdem noch das Kämpfen. Es gab nicht viele Heiler die sich noch mit etwas anderem beschäftigten außer ihrer Gabe.

Legolas sah auf die schlafende Lilyan neben sich herab. Er machte sich Sorgen. Lothiel war noch immer irgendwo da draußen und eine Gefahr für jeden.

Lilyan musste diese Frau heilen. Doch wie? Sie würde bald ihr Kind zur Welt bringen. Sie konnte jetzt nicht durch Mittelerde ziehen um eine rachsüchtige Elbe zu suchen.

Legolas war zu müde um darüber nachzudenken. Er legte sich näher zu Lilyan, die sich sofort an ihn kuschelte und schon bald war auch Legolas eingeschlafen.

XXX

Die nächsten Tage verliefen sehr ruhig.

Lilyan lebte sich sehr gut in ihrer neuen Umgebung ein und freundete sich mit Polly an. Sie traf sich oft mit ihr und Elianth und die Drei hatten viel Spaß zusammen.

Doch Lilyan war hoch schwanger und die Heilerin, die sie seid einiger Zeit untersuchte, meinte, dass Lilyan die letzten Wochen bis zur Geburt in ihrem Bett verbringen sollte.

Lilyan gefiel das gar nicht. Sie schlief zwar morgens gern etwas länger, doch sie konnte sich etwas besseres vorstellen, als den ganzen Tag im Bett zu liegen. Aber alles jammern half nichts und so lag Lilyan nun bereits seit knapp einer Woche im Bett.

„Legolas, bitte! Ich will hier nicht mehr rumliegen. Mir ist furchtbar langweilig." Legolas hatte gerade erst den Raum betreten da fing Lilyan auch schon an sich zu beschweren. Aber er ignorierte sie inzwischen einfach.

Er setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und küsste sie leicht auf die Stirn. „Wie geht es dir, melamin?" Lilyan sah ihn böse an. „Ich sitze ihr den ganzen Tag im Bett und langweile mich! Aber ansonsten geht es mir wunderbar." Legolas seufzte leise. „Ich habe dir doch schon so viele Bücher gegeben. Hast du sie denn alle schon gelesen?" „Nein. Ich möchte keine Bücher lesen. Ich will hier raus. Oh bitte Legolas. Nur ein kleiner Spaziergang durch den Wald." „Wenn du glaubst ich lasse dich noch mal allein im Wald spazieren..."

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn schon fiel ihm Lilyan ins Wort. „Du kannst ja mitkommen. Bitte Legolas. Bitte, bitte, bitte." Sie zog einen kleinen Schmollmund und wartete auf Legolas' Reaktion.

„Ich sollte zuerst die Heilerin fragen." „Legolas, nur ein Spaziergang im Wald. Das kann doch nicht ungesund sein. Oh bitte." Legolas konnte ihrem Schmollmund und den flehenden Blicken nicht mehr länger stand halten und willigte ein. „Meinetwegen. Aber nicht so lange." Lilyan strahlte und küsste ihn überschwänglich. „Danke! Ich zieh mir nur schnell etwas an, dann können wir gehen."

Gesagt getan. Und nachdem sie sich umgezogen hatte, machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Lilyan hatte viel Spaß und war froh endlich mal wieder etwas anderes zu sehen als das Schlafzimmer.

Doch sie kamen erst nach Sonnenuntergang zurück und sie war so erschöpft, dass sie sich nun nicht mehr darüber beschwerte im Bett liegen bleiben zu müssen.

* * *

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde mich sehr über ein paar reviews freuen. noch mal vielen vielen dank an 14 all and all 41, meine bisher einzige reviewerin knuddel 

lg XcatX


	7. sorry

an alles leser,

es tut mir wirklich leid. ich probiere jetzt schon seit einiger zeit diese geschichte zu ende zu bringen aber ich komm einfach nicht weiter. Ich habe jetzt beschlossen sie erstmal auf eis zu legen und vielleicht an etwas anderem zu arbeiten. Ich werde natürlich versuchen weiter zu schreiben aber ich kann nichts versprechen.

Lg XcatX


	8. Chapter 7

So, nach einigen Schwierigkeiten habe ich's jetzt doch noch geschafft dieses Kapitel hochzuladen. Ich hab mich zusammengerissen und das ist dabei raus gekommen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Sorry wegen der langen Wartezeit, aber ich weiß auch nicht sicher wann das nächste Kapitel kommt, da ich die nächste Zeit kein Internet haben werde.

**Kapitel 7**

Lilyan hatte die letzten Wochen im Bett viel geschlafen. In den wenigen Stunden in denen sie wach war, las sie die Bücher, die Legolas ihr gebracht hatte oder sie machte sich Gedanken über einen Namen.

Legolas hatte zu diesem Thema noch nicht viel gesagt, was Lilyan maßlos ärgerte. Wenn sie darauf zu sprechen kamen, meinte er immer wieder, dass sie doch noch Zeit hätten oder, dass Lilyan sich etwas ausdenken solle.

Gerade waren sie wieder dabei sich darüber zu unterhalten, als Lilyan der Kragen platzte. „Interessierst du dich eigentlich gar nicht für dein Kind?" Legolas seufzte resigniert. Lilyan regte sich in letzter Zeit immer öfter so auf. Der Heiler meinte. Dass das normal wäre und mit der Schwangerschaft zu tun hätte.

Legolas nahm dies inzwischen schon sehr gelassen. „Lilyan, bitte. Ich möchte, dass du dir einen Namen aussuchst." Er schaute sie verschmitzt lächelnd an. „Oder fällt dir etwa keiner ein!"

Lilyan sah ihn verärgert an; Legolas musste feststellen, dass sie mit der Schwangerschaft auch ein wenig von ihre Humor verloren hatte.

„Natürlich! Also wenn es ein Mädchen wird, dann würde ich sie gerne nach meiner Großmutter benennen." „Galadriel. Ja, das ist ein schöner Name. Und wenn es ein Junge wird?"

„Naja, da dachte ich an Oropher, nach deinem Großvater, weißt du. Aber natürlich nur wenn du damit einverstanden bist."

Legolas lächelte glücklich und gab ihr einen kleinen Kuss. „Sicher bin ich das! Siehst du, du brauchst mein Hilfe beim Namensuchen gar nicht."

XXX

„AHHH… Legolas.. wo bist du?" Doch Lilyan schrie umsonst.

Legolas und Thalion waren gerade auf einer kurzen Handelsreise als sie ihr Kind bekam.

„Halte durch Lilyan, du hast es gleich geschafft!" Elianth sprach ihr gut zu und hielt ihre Hand.

„Ich kann es schon sehen Lil, es ist wunderschön. Wie seine Mutter und sein Vater."

„Es ist mir egal wie wunderschön sein Vater ist! AHHH… Wieso ist er nicht hier!0 Er sollte… AAHH! Er sollte hier sein wenn sein Kind das Licht der Welt erblickt!"

„Keine Sorge, es wurde schon jemand geschickt um sie zu holen. Sie müssten sowieso schon längst auf dem Rückweg sein. AHHHHH… Lilyan du zerquetscht meine Hand."

Lilyan sah sie entschuldigend an. „Tut mir leid. AHHH…"

Lilyans letzter Schrei vermischte sich mit dem des Kindes. „Es ist ein Mädchen!" Die Hebamme wickelte das Neugeborene in ein weiches Tuch und übergab es dann Lilyan.

Diese hatte sich inzwischen etwas aufgesetzt und nahm die Kleine auf den Arm.

„Hallo Galadriel, ich bin deine Mama. Und das hier ist deine Tante Elianth." Sie streichelte ihr mit dem Finger über die Wange und sofort schnappte Galadriel danach.

„Du bist so süß." Auch Elianth streichelte jetzt zart über ihre Wange.

Lilyan konnte nicht sagen wie lange sie und Elianth Galadriel einfach angesehen hatte, als die Tür plötzlich mit einem lauten Knall aufsprang und Legolas und Thalion ins Zimmer gerannt kamen.

Durch die lauten Geräusche fing das Baby wieder an zu weinen. „Das Galadriel, ist dein Vater." Lilyan redete ruhig auf sie ein und schaukelte sie ein bisschen, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Normalweise ist er nicht so laut; eigentlich ist er sogar ganz nett."

Legolas stand inzwischen bei Lilyan und schaut auf Galadriel hinab. Lilyan sah zu ihm auf. „und das Legolas, ist deine Tochter Galadriel." Sie reichte sie zu ihm hoch und Legolas nahm sie vorsichtig auf den Arm.

„So ich denke wir sollten jetzt gehen." Elianth schnappte sich Thalion und die Hebamme und ging mit ihnen raus. „Aber ich hab sie noch gar nicht richtig gesehen!" Thalion wollte wieder zurück zu dem Bett aber Elianth zog ihn mit sich nach draußen. „Du wirst noch genug Gelegenheiten bekommen sie zu sehen und jetzt komm mit."

„Sie ist wunderschön. Und sie sieht genauso aus wie du." Legolas setze sich zu Lilyan aufs Bett gab ihr einen Kuss. „Du solltest ein wenig schlafen Lil."

Sie nickte nur schwach und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Legolas stand auf und legte Galadriel, die inzwischen auf seinem Arm eingeschlafen war, in die Wiege neben dem Bett.

Als er sie ordentlich zugedeckt hatte, ging er wieder zu Lilyan. Aber auch sie war schon eingeschlafen und so deckte Legolas sie zu und verließ dann leise das Schlafzimmer.

XXX

Als Lilyan am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, spürte sie gleich Legolas warmen Körper neben sich. Sie kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn und wollte gerade wieder die Augen zumachen und noch ein bisschen weiterdösen, als Galadriel zu kreischen anfing.

Lilyan stöhnte laut auf und wollte gerade aufstehen als Legolas sie wieder zurück ins Bett drückte.

„Ich mach das schon." Lilyan grinste. „Mal sehen, ob du das in einem Monat auch noch sagst."

Legolas kam mit Galadriel auf dem Arm zurück ins Bett. „Wie ich sehe hast du deinen Humor wieder." Und noch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, küsste Legolas sie schnell. „Ich denke sie hat Hunger." Er gab ihr die immer noch quengelnde Galadriel und stand dann auf.

Während er sich anzog, stillte Lilyan die Kleine und als sie fertig war legte sie sie wieder in die Wiege um sich auch anzuziehen.

Als sie wieder aus dem Bad kam war Legolas gerade dabei Galadriel einen der selbstgemachten Strampelanzüge von Elianth anzuziehen. Lilyan schaute ihm über die Schulter.

Sie schaute sich Galadriel ganz genau an.

„Sie sieht mir gar nicht so ähnlich.", sagte sie dann plötzlich.

„Doch, das tut sie. Sie hat deine Augen."

„Aber sie hat deine hellen Haare und das Gesicht ist eindeutig das von Großmutter."

Eine Weile herrschte Stille und die beiden schauten einfach nur auf ihre Tochter herab.

„Lilyan, ich war nicht auf einer Handelsreise." Legolas stellte diese Aussage einfach in den Raum. Lilyan sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Und wo warst du dann?"

Legolas seufzte bevor er antwortete. „Ich war auf der Suche nach Lothiel." Legolas machte sich schon auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Er war sich sicher, dass Lilyan ausrasten würde. Doch im Gegenteil, sie blieb ungewöhnlich ruhig. Legolas sah das als Chance, alles zu erklären.

„Ich weiß, das gefällt dir nicht, aber wir müssen sie finden. Wenn sie herausfindet, dass du noch a Leben bist wird sie dich sicher weiterverfolgen. Sie ist eine Gefahr für dich und wir sollten…"

„Du hast Recht Legolas." Lilyan hatte ihn in seinem Redefluss gestoppt. Sie schaute immer noch auf Galadriel hinab. „Aber was willst du machen wenn wir sie gefunden haben?"

Legolas konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte Lilyan völlig unterschätzt. Er hatte gedacht sie wolle nun einfach damit abschließen und ein neues Leben anfangen, aber sie schien genau zu wissen, dass es noch nicht vorbei war. Und nicht nur dass, sie schien sich auch schon Gedanken gemacht zu haben, denn sie hatte soeben die einzige Frage gestellt auf die er bisher noch keine Antwort gefunden hatte.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich dachte, vielleicht könntest du sie ja heilen. Ich meine, ihre Seele reinigen, so wie bei den Anderen."

Lilyan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so geht das nicht. Ich kann eine Seele nur von Bösem befreien. Lothiel ist nicht böse; zumindest nicht tief in ihrer Seele. Sie will nur ihre Rache."

So etwas in der Art hatte sich Legolas auch schon gedacht. „Was wenn wir mit ihr reden? Wir könnten sie nach Valinor schicken. Ich habe gehört, dass bald wieder ein paar Elben aufbrechen werden."

„Sie wird erst gehen wenn ich tot bin Legolas. Sie _will_ Rache."

„Und die wird sie auch bekommen!" Lilyan schaute Legolas tief in die Augen. Er hatte einen Plan.

„Was hältst du von einem kleinen Fest für Galadriel?" Er blickte auf sie herab.

„Was hast du vor, Legolas?"

„Ich habe vor ein Fest für meine kleine Tochter zu geben."

„Damit ganz Mittelerde und damit auch Lothiel weiß, dass ich noch am Leben bin und noch dazu ein Kind habe? Legolas, sie wird nur noch mehr ausrasten wenn sie davon erfährt. Sie wird herkommen und… Sie wird herkommen! Legolas, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Das ist viel zu gefährlich."

„Nein, dass ist es nicht. Du und Galadriel, ihr werdet nach Minas Tirith gehen. Dort seid ihr in Sicherheit… Wir werden Lothiel hier überwältigen und dann können wir in Ruhe feiern."

„Und wie stellst du das vor Legolas? Was heißt überwältigen! Du kannst sie nicht töten! Sie hat nichts getan."

„Nichts getan?" Legolas schrie beinahe. „Lilyan, sie hat versucht dich zu töten und hat es auch beinahe geschafft!"

„Aber sie kann nicht mehr klar denken Legolas. Die Rache vernebelt ihre Gedanken!"

„Und genau das ist es, was sie so gefährlich macht, nicht nur für dich! Ich bin mir sicher, sie würde über weitere Leichen gehen, nur um ihre Rache zu bekommen." Lilyan war den Tränen nahe. „Aber… aber wir können sie doch nicht töten."

Legolas nahm sie in den Arm. „Das werden wir auch nicht Lilyan." Er hielt ihre Schultern fest und schob sie ein Stück von sich, um ihr direkt in die Agen sehen zu können. „Wir werden mit ihr reden. Und sollte sie nicht freiwillig gehen, dann werden wir sie gefangen nehmen und nach Valinor bringen."

Lilyan atmete einmal tief durch. „Damit ich das richtig verstehe, wir locken Lothiel mit einem falschen Fest hierher." Legolas nickte. „Ich soll mit Galadriel nach Minas Tirith, während du hier Lothiel _überwältigen _kannst, und wenn sie dann weg ist, willst du das richtige Fest feiern."

„Genau."

Sie atmete noch einmal durch. Dann herrschte wieder eine Weile Stille. Legolas wartete geduldig; er wusste, dass Lilyan erst einmal über alles nachdenken musste.

Lilyan nahm Galadriel auf den Arm. „In Ordnung. Aber ich möchte, dass Elianth mich begleitet. Außerdem sollen Elladan und Elrohir herkommen, und wenn möglich auch Rumil und Orphin. Vielleicht auch noch Aragorn."

„Lilyan, sie ist nur eine Elbe. Was soll sie schon groß ausrichten?"

Lilyan war schon in Richtung Tür gegangen. Nun drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah Legolas eindringlich an.

„Sie ist eine Elbe mit gewaltigen Kräften. Um ein Portal zu erschaffen benötigt man viel Macht. Selbst meine Großmutter hatte Schwierigkeiten damit. Und Lothiel hat es sogar geschafft, noch mit mir zu kämpfen nachdem sie es geschaffen hatte. Du solltest sie nicht unterschätzen Legolas."

Das wars auch schon wieder. Ich hoffe es war okay.

Würde mich riesig über Reviews freuen!

lg XcatX


	9. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8 

Lilyan und Elianth hatten sich, wie geplant mit Galadriel auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith gemacht.

Doch sie waren kaum fünf Meilen weit geritten, als Lilyan plötzlich anhielt.

„Was ist Lilyan? Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Elianth besorgt.

Diese stieg mit ihrer Tochter im Arm vom Pferd ab und ging zu ihrer Freundin. Sie reichte ihr das Kind und sagte ernst: „Nimm sie! Pass gut auf sie auf und bringe sie sicher nach Minas Tirith!"

Elianth nahm Galadriel entgegen und fragte genauso ernst: „Was hast du vor?"

Doch Lilyan antwortet ihr nicht, alles was sie sagte war. „Geh jetzt!"

Elianth nickte kurz, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg.

Lilyan schaute den Beiden noch eine Weile nach und machte sich dann ihrerseits wieder auf den Rückweg.

XXX

Lilyan hatte es unerkannt bis zu Elianth's Haus geschafft. Dort hatte sie sich einen Stuhl an das Fenster, welches zu einem selten benutzen Weg in die Stadt gerichtet war, gestellt und wartete. Dumpf konnte sie durch die Tür das fleißige Treiben der vielen Elben, die das Fest vorbereiteten, hören.

Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon saß, doch plötzlich tauchte sie auf. Sie ritt unbemerkt mitten auf der Straße. Lilyan wusste sofort, dass dies nur Lothiel sein konnte. Sie spürte die selbe Kälte wie damals im Wald. Zuerst war sie wie erstarrt, doch dann riss sie sich zusammen und stürmte mit erhobenem Schwert auf die Straße.

Lothiel war bereits einige Meter weiter geritten und am Ende des Weges sah sie Legolas auf sie zueilen, doch noch bevor er sich einmischen konnte rief Lilyan laut : „Lothiel! Ich denke Ihr sucht nach mir, nicht wahr?" Diese drehte sich herum und Lilyan konnte wieder in diese vor Kälte strotzenden Augen blicken. Aber diesmal war sie darauf gefasst.

Lothiel ritt nun mit erhobenem Schwert auf sie zu. Lilyan ging ebenfalls in Kampstellung. Sie konnte Legolas etwas rufen hören, doch sie verstand nicht genau was er sagte. Und sie hatte auch keine Zeit sie darauf zu konzentrieren, denn schon war Lothiel bei ihr und holte zum Schlag aus. Lilyan parierte gut und durch den Schwung wurde Lothiel aus dem Sattel geschleudert.

Sie landete nur wenige Meter entfernt und Lilyan warf sich sofort auf sie. Sie hielt ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf fest, und machte Lothiel somit bewegungsunfähig. Diese wehrte sich und trat um sich. Sie traf Lilyan auch einige Male am Rücken, doch sie ließ nicht los.

Und im nächsten Moment tauchte Legolas auf. Er riss Lilyan Lothiels Hände aus der Hand und zog diese auf die Beine. Mit einer Hand hielt er nun Lothiels Arme hinter deren Rücken fest, mit der Anderen half er Lilyan auf die Beine.

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht!! Was tust du überhaupt hier?? Du solltest auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith sein!" So wütend hatte Lilyan ihn noch nie gesehen. Doch sie konnte ihm nicht antworten. Statt dessen tat es Lothiel. Sie lachte böse und es schien fast so als wäre sie verrückt. „Lilyan weiß, dass ich Mittelerde nicht verlassen werde, solange sie am Leben ist." Plötzlich bildete sich ein weißer Lichtkegel um sie und Legolas wurde nach hinten weggeschleudert. Lilyan wollte zu ihm, doch nur eine Handbewegung von Lothiel reichte und sie war völlig bewegungslos.

Während Lothiel auf sie zukam sprach sie weiter. „Und so mutig und selbstlos wie sie ist, opfert sie sich! Wie selbstlos!" Sie machte ein kurze Pause und sah sich um. „Ich dachte eigentlich Ihr würdest euch mehr anstrengen, aber so ist es ja beinahe zu einfach."

Lothiel stand nun direkt vor Lilyan und sah ihr in die Augen. Lilyan dachte zuerst sie wolle ihr etwas zuflüstern, doch dann grinste sie nur böse und machte einen Schritt zur Seite.

Und plötzlich spürte Lilyan einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Sie schafft es ihren Kopf etwas anzuheben und konnte Legolas mit seinem Bogen in der Hand sehen.

Zuerst war sie völlig verwirrt. Warum schoss Legolas auf sie? Doch dann wurde es ihr klar. Er hatte Lothiel treffen wollen, doch diese musste es vorausgesehen haben.

Und plötzlich konnte sie ihren Körper wieder bewegen. Sie wusste nicht warum und es schien auch nicht von Lothiel beabsichtigt, denn diese kehrte ihr gerade den Rücken zu und wandte sich an Legolas.

„Nun, was ist das für ein Gefühl einen geliebten Menschen zu verletzen?"

Doch sie ließ Legolas keine Zeit zu antworten. Eine weitere schnelle Handbewegung und er war, wie Lilyan wenige Minuten zuvor, erstarrt.

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Lilyan ihr niemals zugetraut hätte, zog sie ein Messer uns warf es direkt in Legolas Schulter.

Lilyan schrie laut auf und löste sich endlich aus ihrer Starre. Lothiel drehte sich verwirrt um. Doch da war es schon zu spät. Lilyan rannte mit letzter Kraft auf sie zu und Rammte ihr das Schwert in den Bauch.

Sie flogen beide zu Boden, wo sie erschöpft liegen blieben.

Lothiel starrte sie aus großen Augen an. „Wie habt Ihr das geschafft? Wie habt ihr es geschafft, Euch wieder zu bewegen?"

Doch Lilyan antwortete ihr nicht. Statt dessen sprach sie ruhig. „Bitte, sagt, dass Ihr mir verzeiht!" Lothiel starrte sie nur weiter an. „Wieso sollte ich das tun? Ihr habt meinen Geliebten getötet! Das kann ich Euch niemals verzeihen!"

Lilyan seufzte. „Wenn Ihr mir verzeihen könnt, kann ich eure Wunden heilen." Sie hustete und etwas Blut rann aus ihrem Mundwinkel, dann sprach sie weiter. „Seid nicht so schwach wie Lothion es war. Er konnte sich nicht von dem Bösen abwenden, das ist der Grund warum er sterben musste."

Lothiels Blick trübte sich langsam. Und die folgenden Worte kamen sehr leise. „Ihr werdet meine Seele niemals heilen können."

„Nein, das kann ich nicht. Das könnt nur Ihr selbst, aber ich kann Euch helfen, wenn Ihr mich nur lasst. Bitte, Ihr müsst nur sagen, dass Ihr mir verzeiht, dann kann ich Euch helfen."

Eine ganze Weile herrschte stille zwischen den Beiden, dann klärte sich Lothiels Blick wieder und die Kälte aus ihren Augen verschwand. „Ich danke Euch!" Mit diesen Worten schloss sie ihre Augen und Lilyan wusste, dass sie ihr verziehen hatte.

Durch Lothiels Tod war ihr Bann gebrochen und Legolas konnte sich wieder bewegen.

Er ging so schnell wie möglich zu Lilyan. „Lilyan! Du musst wach bleiben, hörst du!" Lilyan nickte nur schwach. Doch plötzlich wurde sie sich wieder des Pfeils in ihrer Brust bewusst. „Legolas, du musst ihn rausziehen." „Das kann ich nicht tun! Du wirst verbluten!" „Nein Legolas, du musst es tun, sonst kann ich mich nicht heilen!"

Er atmete einmal tief durch, dann sagte er: „In Ordnung! Ich ziehe ihn auf drei raus." Er legte vorsichtig eine Hand um den Pfeil und begann zu zählen. Bei drei zog er ihn so schnell er konnte raus. Und obwohl Lilyan darauf vorbereitet war, konnte sie sich einen Schmerzensschrei nicht verkneifen.

Legolas legte ihr besorgt eine Hand auf die Wange und hielt sie bei Bewusstsein und wartete verzweifelt darauf, dass Lilyan sich heilen würde.

Sie hatte schon ziemlich viel Blut verloren, doch dann setze die Heilung ein und die Blutung stoppte.

Legolas atmete erleichtert aus und entlies Lilyan in ihre Ohnmacht. Und auch er selbst war nun am Ende seiner Kräfte. Es wurde schwarz vor seinen Augen und das letzte was er noch hörte waren die aufgeregten Stimmen von Elianth und Thalion.


End file.
